Battle Royale GB 2
by MATTWEEKS
Summary: Day 2 out of the sixty who where kidnapped only twenty one are left. Who will get thorugh the next six hours?
1. Battle Royale GB 2

**BATTLE ROYALE GB 2**

**BY MATT WEEKS**

"We are now going over live to Party Headquarters where our leader is about make address the nation." A newscaster aid dryly.

The Leader walked out onto a stage to thunderous applause after the applause died down he cleared his throat.

"Honourable members of our great republic I have news to bring to you the Final Educational Amendment Reform Act has been successful in the past three years!" 

On a massive plasma screen it showed Max killing Sarah in the first Battle Royale then it flashed to the next one.

A stormy night thunder and lighting flashed as a lone girl stood on top of a hill and the rain was coming down in sheets. A boy his uniform covered in blood ran up the hill shouting.  
"You crazy bitch!" just before he got blown away by a shotgun the girl was holding the girl held her shotgun in the air and gave a cry of triumph.

Then the third ending of the program started an evil looking boy was stalking his prey a female who was hiding behind some crates "Come out come out I'll make it quick! Exclaimed the boy as he walked around the crates towards her. The girl screamed as the boy approached her as he raised his sword and was just about to plunge it into her another figure appeared a badly wounded boy fired three times at the evil looking boy blowing three neat holes in his chest killing him the injured boy collapsed in a heap also.

The screen went black and then was replaced by the party's symbol a pair of doves with an olive branch in both their .beaks 

"But now I have decided that the act needs to be upgraded to one program every single week to combat the small tide of dissidents who try to make their voices heard with pointless acts. The youth of today is still no good as well they seem to make out that they are more important than decent adults who will not stand for the insolent youth now I say that the youth of today will learn that the adult will always control 

of country and we will never stand for the crimes of the youth the school year begins next week and so I sac all schools to forward the details of all schools years eleven to thirteen for the first pick!"

The audience stood up and cheered.

That was two years ago.


	2. We are the Players

A punch bag went flying back as Laura Jones roundhouse kicked it. She then punched it repeatedly and then stopped she bowed to the punch bag and walked over to a bench. She tided her blonde hair into a ponytail and put on her glasses her boyfriend Matthew Weeks smiled at her and handed her a bottle of water. 

"There you go Laura" he smiled as she took the bottle and took a long drink from it. "Hey I can't wait we finish school tomorrow our final exam and then we are both off to the same university!" he said happily. "Oh sorry you want a towel?" he said apologetically. Laura nodded and caught the towel Matthew threw at her. "Yeah I know I just feel sad it's been five years since you know" Matthew nodded and looked sad her sister Kelly was killed in the first running of the Battle Royale Program since the reform of the FEAR Act one class a week was chosen and it did make students worry but no classes nearby had been chosen for over six months. "Hey lets go for a walk by the lake if you want to it's only seven" Matthew suggested.

"Ok that sounds good." Replied Laura smiling, she had been seeing Matthew for three years and he was a kind and loving boyfriend who would always go out of his way to make her happy. She ran her hands threw his gelled black hair and kissed him.

Meanwhile across town Caroline Stead was busy running along the beach her athletic frame was not to be confused by being muscular she kept a good fit body and enjoyed being healthy she looked at her stop watch she was beating her time. Caroline was fiercely competitive and she knew the exam would seal her place in society as a good citizen she kept on running past her friend Eda Tasan who was watching her run up and down the beach. Eda smiled as Caroline ran past and waved at her. Eda was quite short at 5'3 she had nerdy glasses but didn't let that stop her she enjoyed being a geek but she secretly wished she could have the luck Caroline had with all the boys. "Hey Caz three more times up and down and then we'll go ok?" Eda shouted as Caroline turned around and headed back up the beach.

"Hey Eda!" a voice said from behind her. Eda jumped and then blushed; standing behind her was Tim McClane a blonde haired surfer who was in her class set. Tim was carrying a Boggie Board and was wearing a dry suit he smiled at Eda and 

he winked at her which made Eda blush even more. "Have you been revising for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have it should be ok though I'll do fine though I hope it only three hours long!" she exclaimed with a slight stammer she just hoped Tim didn't notice that she was going shy.

"Three hours you make that sound like a good thing?" exclaimed Tim and then he laughed. "Hey you fancy going to get something to eat after the exam?" he asked hopefully. Eda blushed.

"Ok then"

Daniel St John Smyth sat on his bed reading a book he sighed and then looked over to his bedside table he saw a picture of himself and his brother Max "The Winner" of the original Battle Royale GB since Max had won he had vanished and never returned home he had heard nothing from him at all in five years and he did suffer the stigma of being the winner's brother he tried to remember what his friend James Fairfield had said to him, something in Japanese meaning The Burden Hardest to Bear. Unlike Max James' brother and sister where killed on the island from what he could remember they where killed before the game began to show the students that this was no joke. The sick part of this was his brother had vanished and he had lost his mentor Max had always looked after him when he was at school and made sure no one bullied him. The television was on and it was showing previews of the forth coming Battle Royale 5th Anniversary Special LIVE 12am May 23rd! Daniel turned the television off he never watched the program for very good reasons.

"Hey mate are you going to watch the program tomorrow?" asked Peter Gregor to Bradley Asagba. Greg was a weasely looking boy with ginger hair and bad acne but he was a bully along with Bradley Asagba who he followed around like a sheep.

"I never miss it last program I bet on the eventual winner from the start and won five hundred credits!" he smiled that fit but crazy brunette a good call at 25/1!"

"Lucky fucking bastard!" exclaimed Peter as he lit a cigarette. "Hey what do you make of our year tutor?"

"Fit as fuck! By the way Gregor you need to get laid!"

"Fuck off!" laughed Greg as the two sat on a wall watching people go by.

Matthew and Laura walked hand in hand along the park past the lake it was a beautiful evening the sun was just setting and it was reflecting along the lake. The two seemed perfectly happy it was a perfect evening they saw a figure sitting on a bench starring at the sunset. 

"Hey that's the transfer student who joined us at the beginning of the year isn't it?" asked Laura quietly.

"Yeah I think it is Dave Jordan said Matthew quietly as they walked past him. Dave didn't even seem to notice them. He just starred straight ahead smoking a cigarette and playing with a small medallion around his neck. The two rounded a corner "He was in a car crash last year and missed his final exam so he was kept back a year but I haven't heard him say a word to anyone he's a bit of an enigma Miss Hall is the only one from what I have heard is the only one he'll speak to."

Alexandra Polanski sighed as she was reading a book what the exam requirements where needed to pass. She was Polish and her parents had moved to Great Britain after The Party had taken over, she had done very well at school getting placed into the A set of her year last year and she had hoped to study to be a doctor at university. She looked at her clock it read 21.15 she gave a yawn and crawled into bed sleep was welcome it was going to be a long day tomorrow and she just wanted it to be over.

The morning sun shone brightly down on Andy Wainnwright as he walked through the school gates he was early even by his standards. It was eight in the morning and he sighed as he walked past a memorial for the thirty seven students who had died on the island five years ago. The plaque read THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THE PARTY WE HONOUR THEM FOR THIER SACRIFICE.

Andy looked at it sadly his sister Gemma had died in the first ever Battle Royale and she had murdered some of her classmates in the process. He shook his head he had felt so bad about what his sister had done and he did suffer over the past five years afterwards. The burden hardest to bare was a quote he had heard and like Daniel he suffered from it, he guessed the same was true about Laura to. He slowly walked into the school grounds. 

"Hey Andy wait up!" called a friendly female voice from behind him. It was Scarlet Wildman a good looking girl with long black hair with two red streaks in her hair. "Hey Andy your here early aren't you?" she asked. Scarlet was a really friendly girl who got with everyone in her class and all of the year. 

"So are you Scarlet why are you here?" asked Andy.

Scarlet had noticed that Andy had starred at the memorial and said kindly "Andy its five years since it happened isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so" replied Andy. "Hey I'm just going to the library just to make do final bit of revision."

"I'll join you if you want me to?" asked Scarlett. Andy nodded and smiled.

Quite soon the outside the sixth form block the students where arriving.

Alice Smith was busy talking to her friend Rachel Prichard. Alice was a stuck up girl who dad was in The Party as a Director of Education.

"Hey you know after these exams my dad has promised me that he will get me a job within the ministry!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Alice there's more to life than a job you have to look on the bright side of it in just over three hours we'll all be free and well I know what I am doing a going for a career in the GBAF." She smiled Rachel smiled. Rachel had joined a as a cadet in the air force and had passed her exams to be a pilot and she knew that she had a great career ahead of her in a few weeks she would leave civilian life and become and become a member of the elite GBAF.

Rachel looked around and saw Chelsea Groves and her two flunkies Tara Fitzpatrick and Hannah Kidman walked past her. Chelsea had a very bad reputation for being a slag she had had slept with at least nine of the males from the year including Bradley and Paul Mouland her two friends where just as bad as they walked past the other students they got quite a few glances from the girls and a few admiring glances from the boys. Chelsea walked over to where Dave was sitting on his own on a wooden bench.

"Hi Dave" smiled Chelsea.

Dave looked up at her and picked up his bag and walked off.

"Hey you are losing your touch Chelsea!" laughed Tara as she walked off.

Sandra Walker and Paul Mouland walked into the corridor Paul smiled at Sandra he was happy that he had finally started to date her and she was a kind girl who made him feel good. Sandra was a nice girl with long blonde hair and a friendly face while Paul was a rocker who played in a band on the drums.

"Hey wait up James!" shouted Carl Black as he ran after his best friend James Walker. James was a geek at school who had single handily had got Carl from having to repeat year twelve at school.

"Ok you lot listen up I want you all over at the examination hall within the next five minutes" called a voice behind them. Miss Andrea Hall walked behind the group. Miss Hall was early twenties she had arrived in September of last year and she was a kind teacher who looked after the year. She was wearing a jacket with a blouse and black trousers. She looked around the sixty students. "Hussle then people!"


	3. Final Exam

The students walked into the exam hall. There was a sign by the entrance Exam in Progress No talking! The sixty students all sat down in the hall by their desks. Miss Hall walked along each row of desks placing a large examination paper on each desk. She smiled at Dave Jordan who starred back blankly. Miss Hall returned to the front of the examination room as all the students looked at her.

"Ok it's now nine thirty you may turn the examination paper over and begin you have three hours there will be no talking!" she said sternly.

Laura looked at her paper she wrote her name and student id number and then looked at the first question.

STATE WHY THE PROGRAM IS GOOD FOR OUR NATION

Laura shook her head that was a sick first question she sighed and looked around most of the others where busy writing their answers down. She saw Matthew busy writing an answer.  
"Well I best write something" she said softly to herself.

Miss Hall looked at her watch and she stood up.

"I am going to the side office there will be no talking while I am gone anyone who does will be disqualified from the exam." She said as she walked to the side office.

She entered the office and took an envelope from her jacket pocket and opened it.

It read.

Dear Head of Year,

RE PROGRAM SELECTION SEASON FIVE: KING JAMES HIGH SCHOOL YEAR THIRTEEN SET A, B, C

TOTAL 60 STUDENTS

ARENA URBAN COMBAT ZONE ECHO (NEW TO PROGRAM)

PARTY ORDERS THAT THE ENTIRE YEAR IS TO BE TAKEN AT APPOXMENTLY 09.48 HOURS.

GAS MASK IS PROVIDED IN BOX ON THE DESK ONCE GAS MASK IS IN PLACE USE REMOTE CONTROL ALSO ENCLOSED IN BOX AND PRESS BUTTON TO ACTIVATE SLEEPING BEAUTY GAS. ONCE GAS HAS BEEN ACTIVATERD THE STUDENTS WILL BE RENDERED UNCONCOUIOUS FOR FOURTEEN HOURS 

ARMY WILL COLLECT STUDENTS AT APPOXIMENLTY 09.51 HRS FOR DELIVERY TO GAME AREA.

ALAN SMITH

DIRECTOR OF EDUCATION

Miss Hall placed the gas mask on and took out the remote control and pressed the button.

She looked out of the window in the door the gas was already taking effect students where falling asleep. She walked out of the office she looked around as she saw Dave Jordan fall off his chair and hit the floor with a thud. James Fairfield looked in horror at Miss Hall before he collapsed in an untidy heap on his desk.

**STUDENY MATRIX**

**SUBJECT KING JAMES HIGH SCHOOL YEAR 13 SET A B C**

**TOTAL 60 STUDENTS**

**30 MALE 30 FEMALE**

**Boy 1 James Fairfield**

**Girl 1 Laura Jones**

**Boy 2 Oliver White**

**Girl 2 Samantha Wicks**

**Boy 3 Wayne Thomas**

**Girl 3 Tara Fitzpatrick**

**Boy 4 Kinglsey Adams**

**Girl 4 Caroline Stead**

**Boy 5 William Wheatear**

**Girl 5 Zoe Thompson**

**Boy 6 Dave Jordan**

**Girl 6 Lucy Edwards**

**Boy 7 Carl Black**

**Girl 7 Lynda Adams**

**Boy 8 Brett Sands**

**Girl 8 Sandra Walker**

**Boy 9 Mario Baggio **

**Girl 9 Gemma Phillips**

**Boy 10 Bradley Asagba**

**Girl 10 Lizzy Lambert**

**Boy 11 Tim McClane **

**Girl 11 Heidi Amies**

**Boy 12 Wesley David**

**Girl 12 Hannah Kidman**

**Boy 13 Daniel St John Smyth**

**Girl 13 Eda Tasan**

**Boy 14 James Walker**

**Girl 14 Tammy Lane**

**Boy 15 Matthew Weeks**

**Girl 15 Michelle Cartwright**

**Boy 16 Mike Coulthard**

**Girl 16 Alice Smith**

**Boy 17 Peter Gregor**

**Girl 17 Anna Gale**

**Boy 18 James Farmer**

**Girl 18 Annika Jordan**

**Boy 19 Nick Freeman**

**Girl 19 Joey Caulfield**

**Boy 20 Sam Huston**

**Girl 20 Victoria Herm**

**Boy 21 Andy Wainnwright**

**Girl 21 Scarlett Wildman**

**Boy 22 Alan Scott**

**Girl 22 Alisa Moi**

**Boy 23 Alex Masters**

**Girl 23 Rachel Prichard**

**Boy 24 Ben Price**

**Girl 24 Joanna Holly**

**Boy 25 Daniel Grey**

**Girl 25 Chelsea Groves**

**Boy 26 Alistair Sims**

**Girl 26 Alexandra Polanski**

**Boy 27 Richard Burrows**

**Girl 27 Jenny Lister**

**Boy 28 Christian Sharpe**

**Girl 28 Katie Lee Edwards**

**Boy 29 Paul Mouland**

**Girl 29 Beth Thomas**

**Boy 30 Paul Matthews**

**Girl 30 Jade Willow**


	4. Game Begins 60 remain

Andy Wainnwright groaned as he woke up. He awoke to find himself in a big room with lighting from a few emergency lights.

"Huh what happened to the exam?" he said as he looked around the room. He saw Scarlett lying nearby, "Scarlett wake up!" He shook her. Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at Andy "What's going on here?" she asked in a scared whisper, the rest of the year where starting to wake up.

"Hey what the hell happened to our exam?" shouted Eda.

"Where are we?" asked Alisa

"I'm scared!" cried Laura holding Matthew close to herself he returned the hug.

"It can't be" he muttered to himself and looked carefully at Laura. He looked at around her neck there was a collar around her neck. Matthew touched his neck there was a collar around his neck to. He looked around all the other students where looking at each other they where all the same there where collars around their necks too. He looked around and saw Dave sitting on a table away from the others he thought he saw a faint smile appear briefly as the lights suddenly switched on.

Miss Hall walked into the room followed by Captain Black and six soldiers.

"Miss!" cried out Paul Mouland "Please tell us what is going on here!"

Miss Hall ignored him and walked towards a 72 inch plasma screen and then she turned around.

"Good you are awake" she said coldly. "Well I am guessing that you are maybe guessing what has happened to you. You have been selected for The Program!"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" moaned Alice as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "How is this possible? My father is the Director of Education for the Party how can we be chosen I am his only daughter!" she cried.

"Alice shut up!" shouted Miss Hall suddenly. "Ok well I suppose you asked a fair question. Well you know that any school can get chosen good school or bad school no one is exempt season four game three for example the best school in the country was chosen and it had the deputy chairman's daughter in it! Well she did win and what fantastic news that was for the party! A message to everyone that The Party remains the one and only party!" Miss Hall exclaimed. The students looked on in horror this was very real they would be forced to kill each other.

"Ok then I have to explain the rule to you. I know you know all of them but as of now we are live on television so it is a legal requirement! Ok watch the screen and believe me your lives do depend on this!" Miss Hall said. "Ok then you are in an abandoned town here." Miss Hall explained as a map showing the game area flashed up.

The game grid was labelled from A1 in the north west to A10 IN THE North East and down to H1 in the south west to H10 in the south east. A square in D2 was flashing red. "Ok you are here in D2 which is the command centre and media centre for the game. Once the last person leaves the entrance there will be a twenty minute countdown please make sure you are not in the D2 by the end of that time else something most unpleasant will happen, Ok I'll explain what happens if you stay in D2 ok at 06.00, 12.00, 18.00 and 0.00 I will announce the names of the students who have gone down in the past six hours and danger zones. Ok that gets me around to your collars, please don't try to take them off as they will blow up and also if you are in a danger zone one second after that zone goes danger it blows!" The students jumped at this. The odds where stacking up against them every second. "Any questions so far?" asked Miss Hall.

"Yes Miss?" asked Jade Willow.

"Yes Jade?" Miss Hall said calmly.

"What about our parents? Surely they objected to us being chosen the entire year I mean" she stammered Jade was a large girl with ginger hair who was bullied a lot by Chelsea and her gang. "

"They have nothing to say as it is the law and well law is the law obey the orders at all time and you will live so I hope that you are all listening to this and well I guess some of your parents will be glad to be rid of you." Miss Hall replied looking at Chelsea. Chelsea glared back at her.

"Ok then I will continue in a few minutes you will be issued with a supply pack with three loaves of bread, six bottles of water, a map, a compass, a pen, a torch and a randomly selected weapon. Oh yes before I forget any of you think that you can escape by going off the map the game zone is surrounded by a fifty meter high electric fence with a hundred thousand volt shock so don't touch it else well you be dead!" Miss Hall grinned. "And escape by sea is impossible as there are boats there which will use you for target practice should you be foolish enough to escape by sea. Ah yes game time is the standard seventy two hours and if there are more than one left by the end of the time all remaining collars will blow up. Ah here are your weapons!" Miss Hall exclaimed as three trolleys 

each containing twenty bags. "Ok well we have got ten minutes before the game begins so any final questions?"

"I'll never do it!" exclaimed a voice from behind a group of students. The four students turned around towards where the voice came from. It was Daniel St John Smyth "I'll never play this fucking game!" he repeated.

"What did you say Daniel?" asked Miss Hall a little shocked "Daniel your brother won the first game and you don't want to play? I can't believe that don't you want to live up to his legacy?"

"it's fucking evil this game and my brother murdered so many I won't do it!" Daniel said calmly.

"Final chance Daniel!" Miss Hall replied.

"No I won't play ever!" Daniel shouted.

"Suit yourself Daniel! Captain?" Miss Hall said suddenly.

Captain Black pulled a pistol out and fired one shot at Daniel hitting him directly in the head. Daniel flew back and lay dead a pool of blood oozed out from the wound.

"Fuck!" shouted Sandra as she looked at Daniel's body.

"Now come on you lot this is what you'll be seeing during the game and now you have seen it personally. Ok I'll show you again why this is the only option." Miss Hall explained she motioned a solider that had a handheld computer. Suddenly there was a bleeping sound.

The students looked around to see where the beeping was coming from.

Alice Smith face went white the bleeping was coming from her collar.

"Help me!" she shouted running up to Rachel. Rachel pushed her friend away and Alice fell to the floor. "Help me someone help me!"

Bang! Alice's collar exploded sending blood all over a wall. Her limp body fell onto the floor.

"Does anyone else want to object?" asked Miss Hall.

Silence.

"Ok then we have ten seconds to game time so Boy Number One Fairfield James!"

James ran to pick up his supply pack and he ran off towards an exit.

"Girl Number One Jones Laura!"

Laura started to shake as she headed to collect her pack Matthew pulled her back and kissed her.

"I'll find you and protect you I swear!" Matthew said softly.

"How touching Matthew" said Miss Hall sarcastically.

Matthew glared at her and shook his head he hoped he would be out soon.

**GAME BEGINS 0.00 **


	5. Day 1 0100 58 Remain

Laura ran out of the building which turned out to be a hospital she looked around there where street lights on so she did feel a bit safer. She ran across the car park and down the main road she looked around at the junction no movement so she headed south and then crossed the road into a road which lead through a small wood she was shaking she had just hoped she could find Matthew soon.

Alisa was scared she headed north along the road in sector B3 keeping as quiet as she could an owl was hooting off in the distance which made her jump she hid in an enclosed bus shelter and looked at her weapon a Walther PPK she was shaking as she loaded the magazine. She looked around again she had heard something or maybe it just was her imagination she was terrified at the thought of this game and her being involved in it. She then saw the transfer guy run past on the other side of the road and past a deserted supermarket he vanished behind the building. She held her gun in her hand she wanted to wake up from this nightmare but she knew it was very real. She jumped as a figure entered the bus shelter it was James Fairfield he had just come out of a bus he looked scared.

"Alisa!" he said softly "You ok?"

Alisa nodded and smiled she knew that James would help her and look after her. "Thank God James I was so scared please take care of me."

"No problem!" said James coldly as he pulled a hunting knife (his assigned weapon) straight into her heart. Alisa looked down for a spilt second as blood ran out of her mouth. She hit the concrete floor in an untidy heap. James removed the knife and looked at the blood on it. He heard a voice in his head saying "Win the game for your dead brother and sister" since the start of the game and he knew that he would do just that. He looked around and picked up Alisa's gun and then helped himself to the food and water in her pack.

"Thanks darling guess you won't be needing that at all now will you?" he said. "Ok then it's the Fairfield revenge tour no mercy to anyone he said softly.

He looked around he was near a built up area which he considered until it was daylight a very risky place to go he quickly ran back the way he came.

Matthew groaned as he landed on his feet in an abandoned hairdresser. The windows where all boarded up and he made managed to get onto the roof and climb in through a slightly open skylight he sighed as he sat down on the couch which he guessed that was used for the former clients of the hairdressers. He looked at his watch it read 00.32 he knew that it would be impossible to find Laura in the dark she could have gone anywhere, the only person he had seen was the Dave Jordan breaking into the supermarket but he didn't want to with him as he wasn't going to play. He looked at his weapon a colt 45. At least that could protect him and Laura in extreme circumstances. He lay his head down on the sofa he had to come up with a plan soon.

Tim McClane looked at his weapon a tracer as he moved along a road in sector D5 he had three more traces on his screen as he slowly walked up the road one signal was too close. He looked around as he saw a shadow hide behind a wheelie bin.

"Hey don't be afraid I'm not playing!" he said softly to the shadow.

"Tim? It's me Eda thank God!" smiled Eda as she emerged from the shadows. She ran and hugged him. Tim looked at his tracer again there where still two signals close by and a signal approaching from C5 in the north.

"What's that?" asked Eda inquisitively.

"My weapon a tracer I guess I am guess it has something to do with the collars like GPS or something like that." He explained.

"Look at my weapon" Eda said sadly a quill. "I got screwed over."

Eda looked around as now voices could be heard through the night air close by one male and one female. The two looked at each other and headed towards the voices.

They turned to the right by a small electric station and saw Alan Scott standing off with Annika Jordan. Alan was holding a shotgun while Annika held a pistol.

"Let me past you bastard!" shouted Annika "I won't play this game but you are threatening me so I'll play damn it!"

"No way bitch you drew that gun on me so I'll stand my ground thank you!" exclaimed Alan who had started to cry.

"Fucking boy scout!" Annika exclaimed.

"Stop it!" shouted Tim as he rounded the corner. That set it off. Alan finger tensed on the shot gun he fired at Annika who instinctively fired back Alan was hit by a direct hit to the head while Annika took a full blast from the shotgun in her chest as she fell back her finger pulled the trigger twice two shots rang out hitting Eda and Tim in the chests. Alan was lying dead in the middle of a road Annika had been blown back by the force of the blast over a small garden wall. Tim crawled over to Eda who was lying on the ground she was hyperventilating she looked at Tim.

"Kiss me Tim before I die" she said sadly. Tim looked at her and then kissed her they died at the same time Eda and Tim's hands where held together as they passed on. The signal approaching the group which had taken each other out was Dave Jordan he had heard the gunfire and ran to see what had happened. He saw the four dead bodies he picked up the shotgun and went through Alan's bag to find the shot gun shells and walked over to Annika's body and then took her pistol which was lying by the wall again he helped himself to the magazines. He then saw Tim and Eda's bodies he saw the tracer he picked it up. Another signal was approaching from sector D6 he picked up the tracer and ran right turned down a street across another street and then across a railway bridge. He looked down there where no tracks only a gravel track. Dave ran for all that he was worth. His assigned weapon was a bullet proof vest now at least he could defend himself.

**ASSIGNED WEAPON MATRIX**

**SUBJECT KING JAMES HIGH SCHOOL YEAR 13 SET A B C**

**Boy 1 James Fairfield: - Hunting Knife**

**Girl 1 Laura Jones: - Wooden Spoon**

**Boy 2 Oliver White: - Dynamite **

**Girl 2 Samantha Wicks: - Frizzbe**

**Boy 3 Wayne Thomas: - Plastic Duck**

**Girl 3 Tara Fitzpatrick: - Pistol**

**Boy 4 Kinglsey Adams: - Axe**

**Girl 4 Caroline Stead: - Hundred thousand volt Riot Gun**

**Boy 5 William Wheatear: - Grenades x4**

**Girl 5 Zoe Thompson: - Fillet Knife**

**Boy 6 Dave Jordan Bullet Proof Vest**

**Girl 6 Lucy Edwards: - Collar Detonator **

**Boy 7 Carl Black: - Boomerang **

**Girl 7 Lynda Adams: - Barbed wire with kit gloves**

**Boy 8 Brett Sands: - Throwing Stars**

**Girl 8 Sandra Walker: - Swimming goggles**

**Boy 9 Mario Baggio: - Pizza cutter**

**Girl 9 Gemma Phillips: - Knife**

**Boy 10 Bradley Asagba: - Crossbow**

**Girl 10 Lizzy Lambert: - Knuckleduster **

**Boy 11 Tim McClane Tracer Keyed to collar Frequencies**

**Girl 11 Heidi Amies: - Garret **

**Boy 12 Wesley David: - Machete**

**Girl 12 Hannah Kidman: - bow and arrows**

**Boy 13 Daniel St John Smyth N/A**

**Girl 13 Eda Tasan Quill**

**Boy 14 James Walker: - Uzi 9mm**

**Girl 14 Tammy Lane: - Headband**

**Boy 15 Matthew Weeks Colt 45**

**Girl 15 Michelle Cartwright: - Rope**

**Boy 16 Mike Coulthard: - Poison**

**Girl 16 Alice Smith N/A**

**Boy 17 Peter Gregor: - Walking stick**

**Girl 17 Anna Gale: - Nun chucks**

**Boy 18 James Farmer: - Ice pick**

**Girl 18 Annika Jordan: - Pistol**

**Boy 19 Nick Freeman: - Bread Knife**

**Girl 19 Joey Caulfield: - Candle Stick**

**Boy 20 Sam Huston: - Yo-yo**

**Girl 20 Victoria Herm: - Mallet**

**Boy 21 Andy Wainnwright: - Meat Cleaver**

**Girl 21 Scarlett Wildman: - Bow Staff**

**Boy 22 Alan Scott Shotgun**

**Girl 22 Alisa Moi Walther PPK**

**Boy 23 Alex Masters: - Stun gun**

**Girl 23 Rachel Prichard: - Mouse Matt**

**Boy 24 Ben Price: - Saw**

**Girl 24 Joanna Holly: - Electric Drill**

**Boy 25 Daniel Grey: - Helmet**

**Girl 25 Chelsea Groves: - Boxing Gloves**

**Boy 26 Alistair Sims: - Chainsaw**

**Girl 26 Alexandra Polanski: - Double Barrel shotgun**

**Boy 27 Richard Burrows: - Microphone**

**Girl 27 Jenny Lister: - Video Camera **

**Boy 28 Christian Sharpe: - Whip**

**Girl 28 Katie Lee Edwards: - Colt 45**

**Boy 29 Paul Mouland: - sub machine gun**

**Girl 29 Beth Thomas: - Extreme Survival book**

**Boy 30 Paul Matthews: - Mirror**

**Girl 30 Jade Willow: - Kanata Blade**


	6. Day 1 0200 53 Remain

Caroline had run for over an hour. She was covered in sweat and was out of breath she had left 8th out of the hospital. She had found her way into a park, she had found a clearing and the moonlight was just enough to see her weapon. She had seen them before a riot gun which the police and Death Squads both used to brutal force. Officially it was called a riot gun but she knew that they both used them for dealing with people with lethal force. She read the instructions carefully she loaded up the power pack into the gun. The gun hummed as it was powering up. The sound of it made Caroline relax she felt safer now. Then a thought came to her, she was a champion and she wanted to remain that way,

"Play to win?" she said softly. "I'll do it nothing will stop me now!" she smiled as the gun display indicated that the gun was ready to be used. She crept along a small brow of a hill and looked around the area where she was in. A lake with an island was close by and she saw someone looking nervously around. It was Christian Sharpe she let out a small gasp and looked at him. Christian was an old one night stand of hers from last summer. She had slept with him after a drunken night out; she had left before he even woke up. She didn't return her calls and avoided him when he tried to speak to her at school. Christian was terrified his weapon was a whip which made him even more nervous he knew what this game was like some of his year would definitely play the game. Christian looked at the lake he saw the island which had a small building on the island which had been used to house birds and he decided to head there as he felt no one would look there for anyone. The lake was cold as he walked into the lake. The lake rippled along his legs as he walked along. The lake was only up to his knees but he did move quite quickly along. Caroline walked quickly down to near the lake she raised her gun and then stopped she had a better idea.

"Oi Sharpe!" she called out. Christian spun around and saw her standing about fifteen feet behind him on the bank of the lake.

"Caroline! What are you doing?" he shouted as Caroline raised her gun and fired at the lake just behind him!

A bolt of electricity flew out of the gun hitting the water behind Christian he screamed as a hundred thousand volts passed through his body his hair caught fire as he screamed 

and fell face first into the lake with a sickening splash dead.

Caroline smiled as she watched Christian die.

"One down lots more to go!" she said. She turned around and headed the way that she came.

In the hospital Miss Hall walked into the control room five soldiers where sitting by various monitors. She looked at Captain Black.

"Captain I must say that I was very impressed in your dealing with the insulate St John Smyth boy. I was very happy that you showed these brats that there is only one way out of the game and that is to win," she remarked.

"Miss Hall I completely agree with you it may come of interest to you that the Fairfield boy is up for the gamed he has eliminated Alisa Moi already and now is armed."

"James Fairfield that's interesting I am very pleased to hear that good news."

"He's up to prove a point since his sister and brother where killed early on in the first ever game."

"I know I read the report shot and collar detonation by you. What has the Minster of Education had to say about his daughter being killed as an example?" Miss Hall asked.

"Email arrived ten minutes ago. He accepted the fact that it was done for the good of the party and he has made it known that we have record viewers for the broadcast this time around." Black commented.

"Good now lets have a look at what's going on." Miss Hall said sitting down in a big black leather chair. She took her jacket off and placed it over the back of the chair a medallion fell over her blouse she looked at it and smiled.

Miss Hall looked at the main screen showing all the players stats.

Peter Gregor had run for his life since he had left the building he had headed as far as he could north east he had seen the electric fence and followed it to the north east tip of the game zone. His assigned weapon was a walking stick. He was annoyed by that but he knew that his best friend 

Bradley Asagba was waiting for him there in sector A6 which had a fairground and a water park in it. He looked around the fair first and couldn't find anything and then he looked around the water park. He walked past the ticket office and something made his heart miss a beat. His foot had trod in something wet he looked down it was fresh blood. He looked down and saw Heidi Amies lying with a crossbow bolt imbedded through her eye! He looked around and saw Ben Price lying with a crossbow bolt in his back. Fear started to grow inside of him he started to step back. A voice came from just above him.

"Peter!"

Peter jumped and looked up he saw his best friend Bradley Asagba standing above him on the ticket office roof. He leapt down and landed gracefully on the concrete.

What the fuck happened here? He stammered. Bradley was holding a crossbow.

"Hey both tried to attack me so I killed them!" he replied coldly.

"Ok so what's the plan then?" asked Peter feeling a little more relived.

"Well yeah I got a plan." Bradley smiled at Peter.

Peter found himself stepping backwards.

"Why are you walking back Greg?" asked Bradley.

"Just want a bit of space mate." He replied.

"Ok that's fine so do I!" replied Bradley as he raised his crossbow and shot Greg straight threw the heart. Peter screamed and fell backwards his skull smashed open as he hit the concrete.

"The plan is play to win I'll take the game!" he said as he walked over to Peter's kitbag and took all the food and water.


	7. Day 1 0300 49 Remain

Andy had hidden in behind a small wall and he had waited till Scarlett had left the hospital they had run for all there worth down a wooded road then along a main street past many shops and a railway station. They had turned right and ran across a bridge and then towards the sea front. This journey had taken them over thirty minutes and they where completely out of breath when they had reached a building along the sea front which had been used for conferences and such things. Andy nearly collapsed as they managed to find a way into the building and they both sat in the darkness.

"You ok?" asked Scarlett to Andy.

"Yeah I'm fine" huffed Andy as he sat down trying to get his breath back. Andy looked in his bag he had got a meat cleaver as his weapon. Scarlett looked at her weapon which was a Bo staff.

"What the hell is this?" asked Scarlett as she examined the staff.

"It's a Bo Staff it a marital arts weapon" explained Andy as he looked at her. "Scarlett is glad you came with me"

"I am glad too I can't believe that Daniel and Alice are dead already" sobbed Scarlett.

"Well it nearly three so we'll stay here till it gets light and then we will make a move ok?" suggested Andy.

"Where to?" asked Scarlett.

"Well we are here E8 so we'll head to F7 there seems to be some shelter there in a small wood on top of the hill ok? We'll leave for there in an hour or so. If we keep moving there will be less chance of us being discovered." Smiled Andy reassuringly.

"Andy do you think that any of the others are playing to?" asked Scarlett sounding worried.

"I hope not!" replied Andy as he took a drink of water out of his water bottle. "I hope not."

James Walker was lost he had run off from the hospital and had got lost in a maze of streets in C3 he was sweating with terror he wanted to find Carl his best friend he was sure that he wouldn't be playing. There where houses all around him and 

he looked around. He thought it would be a good idea to hide so he scrambled over a garden gate and looked around there was a shed and a green house. The garden from what he could see was over grown as the pervious owners of the house had been relocated over six months ago.

James forced of shed door open and he hid in the shed under a table. He turned on his torch and looked in his bag for his weapon. It was an Uzi 9mm that made him feel a lot better as he knew that at least he could defend himself. He looked around and gasped as the door swung open!

James was paralyzed with fear as the door opened but no one was there! Must of been the wind he thought to himself as he slowly crawled over to the door and was just about to close it. He looked up and saw James Fairfield suddenly something bright glistened in the moonlight

James Walker tried scream as James Fairfield stabbed his hunting knife straight through his neck! Blood erupted out of the wound as Fairfield pulled the knife back out of the wound. Walker looked at Fairfield in horror then crashed to the ground blood covered the shed and the shed floor.

James Fairfield walked into the hut and looked at Walker's kit bag and saw the Uzi.

"Good boy Walker hey well I think that this deserves a more fitting owner one who is going to win. Oh Walker piece of advice make less noise when you break in somewhere. Now that's two down."

James looked around he didn't feel bad about killing his friends as he knew that there was only going to be one winner.

He started to remember the day five years ago. He was ill that day when the government officials had told his parents about Luke and Dinny's participation in the first ever game. He was in his room but he could hear his mum crying after they had left. His dad stood silently putting his hand on her shoulder then he went to speak to James.

He remembered the conversation.

"Son your brother and sister have been chosen to play a game an evil game but rules are rules for us. I just hope that they don't suffer.2

Then came the news delivered a program update at six am day one. First elimination Dinny, Second Luke then had come the aftermath of the game the after shows had shown Luke and Dinny's bodies being loaded into body bags and then came the funerals thirty seven of them for the school. He had now knew that his parents had gone through this hell again and he would return home to them and then make peace with the death of his brother and sister play to win.

Mario Baggio had hidden in the town centre in an alley way in grid D6 he was terrified as he hid behind some bins. He was shaking as he looked around. Mario was a loner and he preferred it that way. Keep away from the crowd and no one notices you good idea he thought to himself.

Something dripped on his head. He looked up it was blood dripping down on him he looked up and saw Tara Fitzpatrick lying dead on a fire escape with an arrow in her mouth! Mario looked around in horror he then saw Hannah Kidman lying dead on a step with an arrow in her back. Mario stood up and started to run. Chelsea emerged out of a side alley.

"Please Chelsea no don't!" cried out Mario, seeing Chelsea get an arrow and load it into her bow. The arrow flew out and hit Mario straight threw the heart Mario collapsed into the road dead.

Chelsea had made her mind up to play the game when she left her assigned weapon was a pair of boxing gloves but she had told her two flunkies to meet her close by they had headed into town where Chelsea had attacked both of them and stolen their weapons and murdered them without mercy. She looked at Mario.

"Silly boy a girl like me will win this as I am a star in the making and a star like me will always win!" she smirked. "Girls thanks for the memories but I'll Take it from here!" she laughed.

In the control room a solider looked at a screen.

"Miss Hall boy number nine had just been eliminated!" he said excitedly.

"Really that makes fourteen dead so far in three hours we could be on for a new record! Excellent!


	8. DAY 1 0400 46 Remain

Andy and Scarlett made there way slowly along through some public gardens the moonlight shone down on them as Andy held Scarlett's hand.

"Hey listen it'll be getting light soon and we'll see who else is not playing I know there must be others!" remarked Andy as he looked around.

"I know that will Laura and Matt be playing?" Asked Scarlett.

"No way will they be thinking of a way to get out of the game alive along with us I know he has a plan!" Andy smiled.

Meanwhile Matthew had climbed out of the hairdressers where he had been hiding as he had seen it was getting light. He looked around and checked his map he headed north and then west into B2 which had posh houses in. He looked around holding his gun and then headed towards B1. He was thinking where could Laura be?

Laura was still hiding in D3 under a small bridge where a small river ran past. She knew that hiding here was a good idea but for how long until she gets found that worried her. Her assigned weapon was a wooden spoon which made it useless to defend herself with she thought she was going to cry and she did.

Matthew was running looking for her. He wasn't going to let her die at all costs it was just a matter of time for him to find her.

Caroline had been exploring along the gardens where she had killed Christian. She was feeling a sense of security she had a very powerful weapon and she knew that if she was careful she could easy win the game but she had to be careful she had watched the program two weeks ago and a guy who made nine kills got to the very end but was careless and ended up being killed as the final death. She would not make that mistake. Win at all costs even if it did meaning killing her best friend Eda. Caroline didn't know that Eda was already dead though she looked at her watch it read 04.19 she looked around it was getting light. She looked around and then climbed up a steep hill covered with trees and decided to hide for an hour or so till the first announcement.

In the control room Miss Hall sat in a big leather chair watching various screens.

"Captain how many cameras are there out in the field?" she asked.

"There are three hundred cameras in the main game zones plus two on every street facing up and down and at least four in every house and building in the entire game zone plus various cameras along the perimeter fences. The public can access any one of these and see where the contestants are hiding or where the actions is so far we have got over fifteen million watching from the country alone and twenty million from around the world bit's a new record from around the world BR Acts!"

"Excellent Captain! Well I am impressed with my students they most certainly aren't letting the country down are they?"

"No not at all" agreed Black.

A solider marched up in front of Black and Miss Hall stood to attention and saluted to them.

"Yes private what is it?" asked Black.

The private looked scared "Miss Hall you have a priority message awaiting it's The Leader he wants to speak to you!"

"Very well send it though to the main screen! Now!" The solider nodded. The entire room stood to attention as The Leader appeared on the screen. It was rare to see The Leader apart from Official Party Broadcasts.

"Good Morning Sir!" Miss Hall said smartly. "I am honoured with your personal interest in this current program I hope that all is in order."

"Good morning Miss Hall I am very impressed with your students so far and I am sending my personal congratulations!"

"Thank you sir" replied Miss Hall who smiled nervously.

"But that is not why I have contacted you will be shortly having a personal guest of mine. A major from my Death Squad who will join you in the current game. Please don't worry that he will take over he is just here to observe he will arrive by helicopter in the next ten minutes. That is all."

"Yes sir!" Miss Hall saluted him the screen went black.

Andy and Scarlett had started to climb the hill keeping in the tree line; Andy was keeping an eye on everything he knew that could be a chance that they may encounter someone Andy hoped they wouldn't be playing.

Andy looked as they reached the clearing he looked at a helicopter was approaching the hospital where the game had begun. The helicopter was black carrying the death squad logo on the side of the helicopter.

In the hospital grounds the helicopter had landed two soldiers ran to the door and opened it. A Death Squad member emerged from the helicopter followed by two more Death Squad soldiers. The Death squads wore all black body armour with helmets only showing their mouths. The lead Death Squad Member walked past the soldiers and returned their salute. They headed into the hospital. The soldier showed them into control room.

Miss Hall turned around as the three Death Squad soldiers entered one of the other Death Squad members dropped a kit bag. Captain Black marched up to the party and saluted them. Miss Hall followed Captain Black.

"Major! Thank you for your presence here" Captain Black said coldly.

"Thank you Captain for your welcome at such short notice and Miss Hall I think I can offer you a heart felt congratulations on your handling of the game" The Major walked over to the information screen of students he quickly studied it.

"Fourteen dead already? Fantastic start Miss Hall well done." The Death Squad Major said.

Miss Hall looked at the back of the Major's armour there was a skull with Slasher Fanatic in red paint which looked like blood. The Major raised his hands to his helmet and took it off. He turned around it was Max St John Smyth. (The original winner of Battle Royale GB)

Andy and Scarlett had reached the clearing on top of the hill suddenly Scarlett looked to her left there was a student standing there holding a Kinta Blade it was Jade Willow. Jade was covered in sweat and was crying she raised her blade and charged at Andy and Scarlett.


	9. Day 1 0500 46 remain

Jade had started to run at Andy and Scarlett, tears where running down her eyes.

"Jade no! We aren't playing!" shouted Andy desperately. His weapon was a meat cleaver which would have been useless next to Jade's Kinta blade.

Jade raised the blade and continued to run at them.

"Oh shit!" gasped Andy.

"Stop it now!" shouted a voice from close by.

Scarlett looked around and saw the transfer student Dave Jordan standing close by holding a pistol (Annika's weapon) "That's far enough no killing!" he shouted. Jade turned around at him.

"No way I'm getting out of this game alive!" shouted Jade as she diverted her attention towards Dave.

"Last chance!" shouted Dave as she charged towards him. Dave fired three shots at Jade who was blown back buy the blasts she dell into the undergrowth dead.

Andy and Scarlett looked at Dave he turned his attention towards them.

"That's close enough you two!" warned Dave as he held the pistol at them.

"Please don't we're not playing!" cried Scarlett.

"Honestly we're not playing!" agreed Andy. "You're Dave Jordan aren't you? You joined our school in September right?" Andy stammered.

Dave nodded. "Yeah that's me"

"Is she dead?" asked Scarlett hardly daring to hope that Jade wasn't.

"Yeah she is but she was going to kill you. You do realise that don't you? She had lost it big time I did save you"

"I know but Jade was such a quiet girl at school. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Andy argued.

"She had lost it she would of killed you both and it wouldn't of mattered to here got it? Come on we better get under some cover before we get discovered!"

Scarlett nodded. "Thank you Dave for helping us!"

"It's no problem sorry I don't know your names kind of quiet in school I don't associate with anyone."

"I'm Andy Wainnwright and this is Scarlett Wildman pleased to meet you, have you ever killed anyone before?" asked Andy "Sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"No offence taken" growled Dave as he headed into a row of trees. "It's the first one this time"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Andy.

"Nothing don't worry about it!" smiled Dave.

"Where are we heading?" asked Scarlett.

"Somewhere hopefully safe" SAID Dave quietly as he took out the tracer (Tim's weapon)

"Where did you get that?" asked Andy sounding a little worried.

Dave sat down on the grass.  
"Ok well I found it I know at least four others are dead already they where all dead when I got there they must of taken each other out"

"Who where?" asked Andy.

"I sit next to the girl in science glasses really clever."

"Eda? She's dead! No way!" sobbed Scarlett.

"Who else?" asked Andy. It was morbid but he needed to know. "I am the new kid here remember I think he surfs and the other two are in Set BI sat next to the girl in the exam before they took us."

"That would be Tim" said Andy sadly he liked Tim and he was trying to remember who was sitting where in the exam.

"Listen you may not like this but we'll hear their names on the announcement" Dave said strangely quietly.

"I never watch the fucking show my sister died in the first ever game." Andy said bitterly.

"I can understand your pain Andy believe me" replied Dave.

"You can't!" said Andy raising his voice. Dave motioned Andy to shut up.

"Quiet ok now listen I know what your sister went through and what you are going through Ok? Listen I just know ok I played the game last season end of season four. I played the game and won I killed my friends to win. Got it I know what you are thinking!"

"You played" gasped Scarlett.

"Yes but I will tell you later how and why but believe me I had no choice just let it rest and no I won't kill you two have heart and I like that and we will find a way out of this game ok?" Dave said forcefully.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Scarlett. Dave nodded "What is the deal with you and Miss Hall I saw you talk to her a lot."

Dave smiled and nodded. He took out his medallion and looked at it. "Survival is our bond."

In the control room Miss Hall had walked in she placed her headset on and looked down at her medallion.

"Survival is our bond indeed Mr Jordan she looked at the clock in the wall 05.59.46. "Start the music" she said softly Beethoven Symphony Number 3 in E flat began to play all over the island it was time for the first announcement.


	10. Day 1 0600 45 Remain

"Good morning everybody it is now time for the first announcement as it 6am!" Miss Hall exclaimed. "Ok then I will now list the dead students in order that they died! Starting off with Boy Number Thirteen St John Smyth Daniel, Girl Sixteen Smith Alice, Girl Twenty Two Moi Alisa, Boy Number Twenty Two Scott Alan, Girl Number Eighteen Jordan Annika, Girl Number Thirteen Tasan Eda, Boy Number Eleven McClane Tim, Boy Number Twenty Eight Sharpe Christian, Girl Number Eleven Amies Heidi, Boy Number Twenty Four Price Ben, Boy Number Seventeen Gregor Peter, Boy Number Fourteen Walker James, Girl Number Twelve Kidman Hannah, Girl Number Three Fitzpatrick Tara, Boy Number Nine Baggio Mario and rounding it off Girl Number Thirty Willow Jade! That makes fifteen dead in the first six hours a fantastic record breaking pace! That smashes any record by two students so well done to you all! Now then onto the danger zones! Remember to mark them down because you know what will happen if you go into one! They are at 7am B7 (B7 was located in the south west covered mainly with fields, 9am G2 (G2 was in the north of the game area in a heavily built up area and rounding it off 11am H7 (H7 was located on the east part of the game zone apart from the sea to the east. It had astronomical start chart where the firmer residence of the town could go and see the stars line up in the star chart at certain times of the year.

"Oh my god!" cried Scarlett "So many dead already?" she started to cry. Andy put his hand on his shoulder and they both looked at Dave. He looked at them and shook his head.

"We're getting under some cover now. You do know that some of the students are playing and they won't stop remember I know but listen to me we need to get under cover and plan our next move!" Dave growled as he led Andy and Scarlett into the woods.

"Dave thank you for saving us" smiled Scarlett. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yeah I saw what's his name? Um he's going out with that girl who sister died in the first game"

"You mean Matthew!" exclaimed Andy,

"Keep your voice down!" growled Dave.

"Where did you see him?" Asked Andy.

"Near the hospital I was looking for stuff in a supermarket I saw him I didn't do anything I don't know him from Adam so with respect I wasn't looking for a fight neither was he so that's it." Dave replied.

"Ok we'll hide but we need to get a plan together soon." Andy said and nodded.

Matthew had looked around G2 but since the announcements he had left and headed into sector D3 he kept close to the grassy track and he looked among the reeds and then looked towards a small bridge he saw a pair of legs suddenly disappear he held his gun in his hand he saw the figure move away he moved slowly towards the figure and he jumped up on the small bridge. The figure crawled out from under the bridge as Matthew held his gun towards the figure

"Well well well" he exclaimed.

Caroline had been looking around she had heard that Eda had been killed in the last six hours and she did feel quite bad about that but she now knew that nothing would stop her from winning and then taking the glory of victory.

She cocked her riot gun as she heard someone walking past on a pavement above the gun hummed as it charged up. She slowly climbed up a wall which was behind her and saw Richard Burrows walking along the road. Richard was a big guy who had problems in the PE Classes but had been helped through by Andy Wainnwright as he used to drag him along or help him in the gym.

Richard weapon was a useless microphone and he had been on his own since he left the hospital his friend Nick Freeman had already left and was long gone by the time he had left the hospital. He was so scared he wanted to be at home with his parents he knew that the chances of him winning where slim to none and he didn't want to play the game anyway.

Caroline had climbed over the wall and aimed her gun at him.

"Oi Burrows you miserable excuse for a male!" Caroline snarled as Richard turned around just to see Caroline blast him with her gun he was blown back by the force of the shot as a hundred thousand volts passed through his body he collapsed onto the road very dead.

Caroline looked at him. "All too easy" she smiled.

Matthew had his gun pointed at the figure.

"Matthew thank God!" smiled Laura.

"Laura shush keep it down let's get out of her we need to find cover and then I tell you my plan!" Matthew smiled. He felt so glad that he had found Laura and know it was time to protect her.

Matthew and Laura where running down an old route of a train track and had headed into a small area covered with trees.

"We'll hide here" Matthew stated as he sat down. "I'm so glad I found you Laura" he smiled as he kissed her.

"Ok I can't believe that so many of our class are still dead fifteen of them this is so unfair why our school again? My sister died last time you know I took up martial arts to make peace with her ghost and I feel that she is with me Matthew nodded and smiled.

"We'll beat this."


	11. Day 1 0700 44 Remain

Samantha Wicks was hiding near the small lighthouse she was terrified the morning sun was shining on her but nothing could stop her being terrified. Her assigned weapon was a frizzbe and she knew as soon as she had seen her weapon any chance of her surviving this game where gone. She missed her mum and dad she just hoped that they weren't watching. Sure their family did watch the program but as she was on it she hoped they wouldn't be watching the program. She looked at her blazer she had a badge of Wax Factory her favourite rock band her dyed red hair blew softly in the wind as she looked around she looked over the sea she had marked down the danger zones she was in H3 close enough to two danger zones but far enough away she thought that she should hide somewhere safe. The lighthouse was deserted but a fully automated so there was hardly any room in it and it meant a one way trap she thought. She took a deep breath and ran towards the lifeboat station which was about two hundred yards away.

"Yes I'm safe" she sighed as she pulled herself into the lighthouse station threw a slightly opened window. Suddenly she thought why would the window be open? Then she panicked had she just walked into a trap?

She looked around and was worried the silence was creepy she looked around and sighed.

"Hi Samantha" said a soft female voice behind her. Samantha spun around it was Alexandra Polanski she was holding a double barrel shot gun. "Am I glad to see you I've been so scared!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

"Alex!" she smiled and ran to hug her. They where good friends they had lived next door to each other for about a year and they always walked to school together. Samantha knew that she would be safe.

Alex was muttering something in Polish and she stood up.

"So what do we do then?" asked Alex as she looked around and then closed the window.

"We'll wait here and hide until this zone becomes a danger zone or we have to leave ok?" smiled Samantha.

Alex nodded that sounded like a plan. She felt a lot safer now she had someone with her.

"Sandra? Come on lets have a look what's up here!" smiled Paul as he held her hand they had entered B7 and sat down. This was going to be there final time tighter and had decided to make it special. Paul had in the heat of the moment asked her to marry him and she had accepted they had sat down and wrote some vows and said them to each other so they where unofficially married but it was good enough for them. Paul had placed his kit bag on a log and left it in C7 which had a camp site in it. The two held hands as they just watched some birds sing they felt at ease with themselves. Paul smiled at Sandra and they kissed each other. Sandra looked at Paul and smiled.

"Hey you remember how we started to see each other?" asked Sandra.

Paul nodded and remembered. It was Christmas holidays 2009 when they started seeing each other they had both gone shopping and they where getting each others families presents. Sandra had been struggling with her shopping and had seen something for her mum and had seen a vase she wanted to get her when someone picked up the vase she had wanted. It was Paul he smiled at her.

"Hay" he smiled at her and handed her the vase. "Yours I believe." Sandra smiled at him and blushed.

"It's yours you saw it first" he said sweetly. "Hey do you want a hand with your shopping?" he asked. "Hey it's freezing out there do you want to get a hot chocolate or something?" he asked hopefully. Sandra nodded. They had started to see each other a few days after that. Paul was such a kind boyfriend to her she knew he had slept with Chelsea after a concert Paul's band had given during the summer before but she knew that Chelsea was a slag and meant nothing to him. She held his hand as they both snapped back to reality. She looked around and then at her watch which she had been supplied in her kit bag. It read 06.57 a tear formed in her eye. Ever since they had met up Paul had an idea they would die together she had begged Paul to play the game and play to win she couldn't bare to see Paul get killed but he had only smiled at her and then said no they would die together. He held her hand. He looked at his watch 06.58. He took a deep breath and held her close to 06.59. The collars started to beep!

"Paul I'm scared!" cried Sandra as eh held her close to him.

"Don't worry Sandra I'm here I will always be with you" Paul reassured her.

07.00 Bang the collars detonated Paul and Sandra heard the detonation and then nothing just blackness.

Miss Hall watched in the control room as Max walked into the control room.

"How touching foolish but touching" Max exclaimed as he saw Paul and Sandra's bodies fall to the ground. "We had similar fools in our game thinking they could somehow survive the game fools. Oh that makes three dead within an hour good. Oh Miss Hall my brother did he object to the game?"

"Yes sir he objected and made very anti government statements" Miss Hall reported standing to attention.

"Very well I always thought of him as a coward the second I had heard that they had been picked I left Japan and headed home."

"Was that true about the breaking news from last night Shuuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa captured in America and brought back to Japan?"

"Oh yes captured and brought home to face justice from their government for daring to escape the program. I was rewarded was five billion credits so I am rich beyond belief it's all about money sweetheart surly you know that you're the current champion with the most kills nineteen dead by your hand well done and a very cosy job."

"Hey look at that we may have a confrontation happening here!" Miss Hall smiled looking back at the computer monitor.

She was right Caroline had trapped Joey Caulfield in a graveyard.


	12. Day 1 0800 42 Remain

Joey scrambled back as she saw Caroline holding her riot gun at her. Tears rolled down her eyes Caroline was her friend from English and she was a good friend but something in her eyes which made her know that she was playing the game.

"Please no Caroline!" begged Joey as Caroline clicked the riot gun and pointed it towards her.

"Fool these are the rules" Caroline hissed.

She looked at Joey and fired at her. Joey's chest exploded in a haze of blood and gore as she slipped onto a grave stone. Caroline looked around as it was getting dangerous being in a built up area Caroline decided to hide and headed quickly under a underpass and headed back into the wood sector E3 and hid she was playing a waiting game if she saw someone she would kill them no risky encounters. She sat down and took a drink from one her water bottles she had been supplied. She then ate some of the supplied bread which tasted horrible but then she couldn't complain safety first she thought. She had killed three of her friends and she knew that now she could never return to a real normal life. She kept thinking about why she played and then she knew it was survival of the fittest and she knew she was the fittest in the class no wait the year she thought win and I'll have my life taken care of by the party.

"Dave?" Scarlett spoke up.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"How many do you think are playing the game?" Scarlett replied sounding nervous.

"I don't know but I'll guess five maybe more." Dave said with a sad tone. "Some will be up for the game and they will stop at nothing until everyone else is dead that is just the way they gave into fear and they are using that adrenaline to keep themselves going and block out any ration thoughts of why they shouldn't play."

Andy nodded and sighed. Dave was right.

Matthew and Laura had run along a disused railway track and had climbed up some stairs by an old railway bridge they could see a windmill which hadn't been used in years they headed down and looked around. Matthew saw a petrol station and had 

an idea but that could wait. First they would need to find cover. They ran down a side alley and Matthew looked up.

"Laura climb onto the wall and then up onto that flat roof we'll get up there and then hide in that part of the house ok?" Laura nodded and climbed up onto the wall and then onto the flat roof. Matthew followed her and they both lay on the roof. Matthew lay down by the window and started to try to open the window after a few minutes he managed to open it. The two scrambled into a one bedroom flat.

"Am so glad I found you!" smiled Laura as Matthew closed the window and she hugged him

"It's ok I'll protect you to the end I swear that I won't let anybody hurt you." Matthew smiled at Laura and the two sat down on a sofa which was hidden from sight of the window.

"Fifteen of the year are dead Matthew I can't believe it. This is so unfair. What did we do wrong?" cried Laura.

"It just a terrible game we have to play and this I guess is what all of us as school kids will fear is this game and it will continue to get the youth of today to conform." He held her close to him. "Listen I have an idea but we'll have to wait till it gets dark and then we'll put it into operation."

"What is it?" asked Laura her eyes lighting up with hope.

"I'll show you!" Matthew said smiling as he unfolded his map.

He pointed at his map being careful not to say anything he had rightly guessed that the collars where wired for sound he never watched the program but had seen highlights on newscast and for example a resent program held on an island the highlights had shown a boy and girl get blown away but he heard voices clear and crisp but they where all in the middle of a field so there was no chance of getting a clear sound. He had also spoken to people who watched the program and they said it was all live transmission including all speaking.

"Ok but we'll have to wait till it gets dark and if that fails I have another idea but that can wait till the end of the game. I'll get you out of this game I promise" Matthew smiled a thought had occurred to him.

Rachel Prichard looked around sweat was dripping off her forehead she was terrified as she looked around the castle which was in ruins. It had used to be a tourist attraction when the town was populated. She looked nervously down from the battlements if this was a holiday she would feel so much better but this was no holiday it was a holiday from hell and she just hoped it would be over soon. Her assigned weapon was a mouse mat which was useless she just had to hope that everyone else would kill each other before the game time ran out and she would live. She looked over the battlements again and looked down at an abandoned fairground. She saw someone there looking around she saw it was Zoe Thompson.

Zoe had been hiding in a bumper car and had poked her head out. She had then looked around the fairground, she thought she was alone. Then from behind a confectionary stand James Fairfield stepped out holding an Uzi 9mm he opened fire on her without saying a word blowing Zoe's away in a hail of bullets. Zoe fell on the floor dead. James smiled evilly as Zoe hit the floor dead, He thought to himself this game was easy kills so far but since the announcement he did know that other people where playing the game and they would make a good encounter. HJe picked Zoe's kit bag up and after taking the rations and Zoe's fillet knife he looked around and saw the looked up towards the castle.


	13. Day 1 0900 40 Remain

Katie Lee Edwards sat quietly in a railwayman's hut eating some of her bread and drunk a bottle of water, she had climbed up the embankment which was dangerous in itself but she had made it up and then walked along the railway line and had found the hut. She easily broke in and then used some bricks to barricade the door with some bricks and then had found some blankets and covered up the windows. The sunlight did shine through but nobody could shine through, Katie Lee had a Colt 45. Has her weapon but she didn't know how to use it. She had read the instruction manual. She got a mirror out of her blazer pocket and looked at herself. Her black hair was still neat which made her smile Katie Lee was popular with the males in the year she did have her free choice of the males. She had tried to hit on Paul last Christmas but he had rejected her advances as he was with Sandra. She had sat next to Beth Thomas in registration in set B and she did get on really well with Beth but she didn't want to hurt her at all costs but what she knew was this game thrived on was fear and paranoia. From the first announcement she had heard that fifteen of the year where dead she knew about Daniel and Alice but the rest of the list had made her feel sick to the stomach. She had heard gunshots through the night and a few minutes ago. The gunshot which she had heard was James killing Zoe but she didn't know that. She had decided that safety was critical and she knew that she would have to stay on her own her friends would not join up with her and risk getting killed. Her head drooped slightly and she sighed she began to think that today was the first day of her new life if they hadn't been taken they would all be getting ready to either go to university or join up to the armed services. Katie had got a place at Leeds Metropolitan University to study to become a teacher. She still could become a teacher if she survived the game. This made her think could she play? Would she play? No! She wouldn't dare to play as it was wrong killing people was wrong it would be too terrible to do. She would relax and hide and hope that the rest of her year mates would kill each other even though that was a horrible thought.

Matthew sat down on a sofa in the flat where they had taken refuge. He had found some old bottle of pop which was flat and tasted horrible but at least it gave Laura and himself much needed sugar boost. He kept the empty bottles as it was part of his plan for later on. But for now they where safe. Matthew held Laura's hand and smiled at her.

"Hey listen what ever happens I love you Laura" Matthew smiled. Laura looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too" she replied.

Matthew looked around the flat he saw a television and looked around he carefully crawled under the window and collected it and then crawled back and pushing the television along the floor he placed it on a wooden table. He then crawled back and collected the portable aerial and attached it to the television and plugged it in. He was hoping he could pick up the program.

His heart sunk slightly as all he got was static and then the channel menu appeared, he couldn't get to the program channel but they could pick up The Free view Program where basic edited highlights where shown. He looked at the remote and turned the sound down and put subtitles on. There was bad news being announced.

The female host of Program Extra was known as Galantria and she seemed very sparkly and bubbly as she was reviewing the program's events. There was around an hour delay on the footage and update here unless it was the updates at given times or game over.

"Well then Battle Royale fans we have a fantastic last fifteen minutes of the program remaining in this part we will look at the people who have made a certified effort to play the game so that will be the ones with two or more kills so let's start off with a dead constant sweet girl eighteen Annika Jordan who has been eliminated with three kills, then with three kills too we have boy number ten Bradley Asagba and three more kills to female students are girl four Caroline Stead and girl twenty five Chelsea Groves and finally with three kills boy one Daniel Fairfield! This game has four players and we are all impressed with them ok with the latest odds are with the players first of all to take the game we have as favourite for sure ruthlessness at 7/2 Caroline Stead close behind her is at 9/2 is Daniel Fairfield and 12/1 Bradley Asagba and 14/1 Chelsea Groves. The next announcements are coming up in less than three hours and we can conform that there have been eliminations and they have 

been quite fantastic to watch and all you need to do is press red on your remotes and all it will cost is twenty credits! "


	14. Day 1 1000 40 Remain

Matthew smiled as he looked in a cupboard under the sink and he found a portable gas stove he also found some matches and some cans of food and most importantly a can opener. After a bit more searching he found some pans which he could the food in for the moment they where safe and in no real danger they where two floors above ground level and Matthew had already barricaded the main door in so unless someone has a sniper rifle and was an extremely good shot they would stay here.

His attention turned to the television on the BR Channel a fan fare blew

"Monday August 1st 2011 8 teams of former champions from around the world will fight and one team will stand in the first ever Battle Royale World Championships! Teams from Japan, Russia, Italy, Great Britain, Oceanic Republic states of Australia and New Zealand, Brazil, Mexico and the United Sates of America will all face each other in the ultimate game where the eight teams of eight will all go head to head! Only forty nine ninety five! Who will be on the Great Britain Team who will be our champions who will enter the fray and win the game? It is coming soon the team will be announced July 31st at 16.00 due to time difference where the game will be held in Japan. Show your support to our team and our great leader who will personally be watching the game live with the great leaders from the other countries we hail our leader and all the good work he has done for our glorious nation. And in breaking news the following countries are to take up the program at the beginning of the academic year in September France, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Canada. Now back to the top of the hour stories.

Click Laura switched the television off in disgust.

"Why are more countries taking this game up why are more innocent teenagers?" sobbed Laura.

Matthew hugged her and smiled at her.

"At least we have got each other haven't we?" Matthew reassured her. He felt his collar it was so uncomfortable around his neck he didn't dare pull on it. He grinned at Laura and sat next to her "Listen we'll stay together until 

the end of time because our love is that strong and we will make it out alive."

James made his way through the castle gates. He slammed home a fresh magazine into his Uzi and walked on slowly. His mind was set on one thing win at all costs and thus avenges his brother and sister who had died in the first program. He walked along the battlements and smiled he saw a kit bag lying on the floor by a small remains of a turret. The bag belonged to Lizzie Lambert who had been hiding in the castle for about four hours she didn't know that Rachel Prichard was also hiding in the castle grounds as well as Mike Coulthard.

James looked around he unhooked some rope which was hanging on a wall and rolled it up. He thought about going for the easy kill but he decided against it. He climbed up a wall and moved along the battlements. He saw Mike Coulthard peering out from behind a door and an idea came to him quickly he made a noose out of the rope he found and watched as Mike walked carefully under the turret gate. James slid his rope down around Mike's neck and it wrapped around it. Mike looked in horror as he was lifted up in the air. He couldn't breath he dropped his kit bag and fought for his life as he desperately tried to unhook himself there was a horrible snap as his neck broke killing him. James wrapped the other end of the rope around a solid stone block in one of the turrets leaving Mike to hang.

James moved slowly back to where Lizzie was hiding.

Just before he had brutally killed Mike Lizzie and Rachel had found each other.

"Rachel! Thank God I'm so scared why are they doing this?" cried Lizzie as she hugged her friend her eyes opened wide as she saw Daniel leap from the turret which was about ten feet in the air and opened fire on the two girls bullets riddled the two girls bodies as Daniel calmly walked up to them and shook his head.

"Three more down" he smiled to himself. "This is for you Luke and Dinny your spirits will be able to rest ion peace"


	15. Day 1 1100 37 Remain

James sat quietly on a bench in the castle thinking to himself he had killed seven of his classmates he guessed that a few more had died during the last five hours. He was guessing that the numbers had been reduced to about forty at the minimum. The sun was shinning down on him as he took a bottle of water and drank it down. He looked in Lizzie's bag and took her water and bread and did the same with Rachel's bag. He then started to think about what he would do if he won and had to return home to his parents. He had killed for survival and that is what he would keep going. He touched the collar around his neck he was starting to sweat and the sweat glands which dropped over and under his collar made him itch but he didn't dare do anything more than touch it.

Beth Thomas was sitting by the electric fence on the northern side of the game zone she was reading her assigned weapon which was an extreme survival book she read it closely as it explained how to kill with your bare hand. She was scared and sweat dripped down across her forehead. She wasn't going to win this game she had accepted this when she woke up but she had decided that she wanted to at least try and survive as long as possible she had sat on the eastern past of the game zone and had watched the sun rise in the morning, her older sister Leah was at university being five years older than her and was set to graduate in a couple of months as a trainee doctor. She was in Set B the set which avoided the draft for the first ever Battle Royale GB she had been friends with some of the victims of the game. Leah had been so sad that a lot of her friends had been murdered and had had all their promising lives wiped out in just a few hours She thought that it could of been possible that she may one day could be taken and make her class have to play this evil game. She remembered that when Leah was back for Easter time they had both gone out and Leah had reminded her that even though the chances where unlikely she had to be aware that the party could take her class and make them play the game. She knew that the game would become even more deadly as the game advanced. She looked up as she heard someone approaching her.

Beth looked straight at Chelsea holding her weapon a bow and arrow.

"Chelsea just please leave me alone I never did anything to upset you and I know deep down that you wont hurt me I know that!" pleaded Beth as she stood up tears started to roll down 

her eyes as Chelsea just stood about fifteen meters away from her.

"Oh and why is that why shouldn't I kill you?" said Chelsea evilly as she loaded an arrow into the bow.

"No please!" cried Beth as she slowly stepped back a few paces.

Chelsea fired an arrow straight at Beth it her in the chest Beth flew back and hit the electric fence Beth screamed as the electricity flowed through her body she screamed for the final tie and fell onto the floor dead. Chelsea looked at her smoking body and smiled.

"Shocking behaviour from you Beth your out!" laughed Chelsea as she walked off whistling happily to herself.

Dave, Andy and Scarlett sat down in the wood. Dave had passed them all some jam and margarine which he had stolen from the supermarket.

"Eat this it will be fine the sugar in the jam will help you get going and then we'll have some coffee drink it black with sugar as well. Caffeine keeps you wake and sugar keeps you going."

"What time is it?" asked Scarlett.

Andy looked at his watch. "It's eleven fifty five."

"I hope no one else has died since the first announcement." Said Scarlett hopefully.

"I doubt that." Said Dave sadly. "Trust me Day one is the time when majority of the deaths occur."

"Well Dave how do we get out of this nightmare then?" asked Andy eating his bread and jam.

"It's not that easy and we'll have to wait for the right time but I will tell you this now we'll do it together." Dave said with a slight smile on his face.

Suddenly Beethoven blared over the game zone. It was time for the second announcement.

"Quite and listen for the danger zones" said Dave quickly.


	16. Day 1 1200 37 Remain

"Its noon my students and what a morning you have all been having I must say I am very impressed with all of you who are still standing!" exclaimed Miss Hall. "Firstly let's start with the dead students first up we have Boy Twenty Seven Burrows Richard, Girl Nineteen Caulfield Joey, Boy Twenty Nine Mouland Paul, Girl Eight Walker Sandra, Girl Five Thompson Zoe, Boy Sixteen Coulthard Mike, Girl Ten Lambert Lizzie, Girl Twenty Three Prichard Rachel and rounding to off Girl Twenty Nine Thomas Beth so that is a additional nine dead in the pervious six hours! You are setting a fantastic pace keep it up! Oh yes I nearly forgot Danger Zones ok at thirteen hundred we have B1 (B1 was on the northern part of the game zone in a built up area), fifteen hundred C2 (C2 was in a housing estate), seventeen hundred E6 (E6 has houses in and a part of a railway line) ok speak to you all in six hours well the ones that are still left speak then!" The game zone fell into silence again.

STUDENY MATRIX

SUBJECT KING JAMES HIGH SCHOOL YEAR 13 SET A B C

TOTAL 60 STUDENTS

30 MALE 30 FEMALE

CURRENT CASULTY LIST

Boy 1 James Fairfield

Girl 1 Laura Jones

Boy 2 Oliver White

Girl 2 Samantha Wicks

Boy 3 Wayne Thomas

Girl 3 Tara Fitzpatrick **KIA**

Boy 4 Kinglsey Adams

Girl 4 Caroline Stead

Boy 5 William Wheatear

Girl 5 Zoe Thompson **KIA**

Boy 6 Dave Jordan

Girl 6 Lucy Edwards

Boy 7 Carl Black

Girl 7 Lynda Adams

Boy 8 Brett Sands

Girl 8 Sandra Walker **KIA**

Boy 9 Mario Baggio **KIA**

Girl 9 Gemma Phillips

Boy 10 Bradley Asagba

Girl 10 Lizzy Lambert** KIA**

Boy 11 Tim McClane **KIA**

Girl 11 Heidi Amies **KIA**

Boy 12 Wesley David

Girl 12 Hannah Kidman

Boy 13 Daniel St John Smyth **KIA**

Girl 13 Eda Tasan **KIA**

Boy 14 James Walker **KIA**

Girl 14 Tammy Lane

Boy 15 Matthew Weeks

Girl 15 Michelle Cartwright

Boy 16 Mike Coulthard **KIA**

Girl 16 Alice Smith **KIA**

Boy 17 Peter Gregor **KIA**

Girl 17 Anna Gale

Boy 18 James Farmer

Girl 18 Annika Jordan **KIA**

Boy 19 Nick Freeman

Girl 19 Joey Caulfield **KIA**

Boy 20 Sam Huston

Girl 20 Victoria Herm

Boy 21 Andy Wainnwright

Girl 21 Scarlett Wildman

Boy 22 Alan Scott **KIA**

Girl 22 Alisa Moi **KIA**

Boy 23 Alex Masters

Girl 23 Rachel Prichard **KIA**

Boy 24 Ben Price **KIA**

Girl 24 Joanna Holly

Boy 25 Daniel Grey

Girl 25 Chelsea Groves

Boy 26 Alistair Sims

Girl 26 Alexandra Polanski

Boy 27 Richard Burrows **KIA**

Girl 27 Jenny Lister

Boy 28 Christian Sharpe **KIA**

Girl 28 Katie Lee Edwards

Boy 29 Paul Mouland **KIA**

Girl 29 Beth Thomas **KIA**

Boy 30 Paul Matthews

Girl 30 Jade Willow **KIA**

Current Standing at Day 1 12.00 Students Remain 36/60

MALES: 19

FEMALES: 17

"Sweet Jesus" muttered Matthew as he has finished jotting down the danger zones on the map nine more of us are dead. 

This is sick it's a complete nightmare but Laura. We'll stay here until it is needed that we move ok?"

Laura nodded she was tired she had been running on adrenaline since the students had woken up and forced to play the game. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep Matthew lay next to her and put his arms around her and set his watch for five in the afternoon to make sure that they would both be awake for the next announcement. He did feel so helpless as he knew that only one person could live. He made the decision then he would keep Laura alive at all costs.


	17. Day 1 1300 36 Remain

Caroline sat quietly down on a bench over looking the sea

Caroline sat quietly down on a bench over looking the sea. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shinning as she looked down at the sea and the sun reflected off it she started to remember what life was like before the game and her best friend Eda. She was thinking about how Eda must have died quickly and then she thought that well she was playing the game and how she would win. She looked at her riot gun and saw on magazine gauge that in this magazine there was 85 rounds left each shot from the riot gun took about 20 rounds per shot but she had quite a few spare magazines but they where in containers with warning stickers on them Use Extreme caution. She smiled and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She picked up her kit bag and ran down a side alley and climbed up a fire escape so she could get a better view of the area. She looked in her blazer and a photo fell out it was of her and Eda smiling after they had been surfing. True Eda had spent more time in the water than on her board but they had a fantastic time. But now the situation was different Caroline now knew that there is only one way out of this hell apart from in a body nag and that was a the winner. She then smiled and laughed just play the game tactically and the chances are the other players will take each other out.

In the control area Max walked into the control room a technician saluted him. Max returned the saluted.

"Tec where is Miss Hall and Captain Black" asked Max.

"In the controllers' private area" replied the technician sounding scared. Max smiled at him and laughed.

"Listen you don't have to be scared of me ok if you had any bad marks on your record you wouldn't be here." Max remarked. "Oh any more deaths since the announcement?"

"No sir. Should I inform them you wish to see them?" asked the technician.

"No I'll go through"

In the private controllers area which was very spacious for the teacher or in some cases Captain Black ran the program. Miss Hall was sitting on a chair with her feet on a table. Captain Black was sitting on a chair he saw Max enter and stood to attention. Miss Hall looked around and stood up.

"Captain your dismissed and I want no interruptions for the next three hours!"

"Yes Sir!" Captain Black said as he walked out of the room.

Max watched as Black left and Miss Hall walked towards him.

"Well what do you want then?" Miss Hall asked as she put her arms around his body armour. Max smiled.

"You"

Dave Jordan sat down and looked at his tracer they where the only ones in area as Andy and Scarlett sat down beside him.

"Well that makes twenty four dead in the last twelve hours Dave how you expect us to follow you will so many else are dying out there for us to escape?" asked Andy

"We will find others but remember that know it is likely they will be playing now. I know there is a chance some won't be but I don't know any of you lot do I?"

"Dave what happened to last time to you?" asked Scarlett.

Dave looked sad and then sighed and shook his head. "Not just yet soon though"

"Hey man I want to apologies about earlier I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't no offence taken" growled Dave as he looked around. "We're going to head towards the town centre ok. But we are keeping to side roads and if we get a signal we'll wait till they gone no encounters is the way I want to keep it."

Lucy Edwards was scarred she had been running and around and looking for her friends for the last few hours she had no idea what her weapon was (It was a remote collar detonator) Lisa looked about she was in a built up area. She looked around and was panicking she saw Chelsea Groves emerge out of a side alley Chelsea drew her bow and arrow and fired at Lucy. The arrow went straight through her stomach Lucy fell to the ground dead as Chelsea walked off whisting.


	18. Day 1 1400 35 Remain

Chelsea looked around the area in which she was safe

Chelsea looked around the area in which she was safe. She touched her collar she knew she had to wear it as it was part of the game. She loved watching the program every week and always ordered it on The Party's PPV Channel. She even imagined being on it but she never thought she would of got the chance but now she was here she would the best of it. She was a good looking girl with long black hair and a good body but she had decided the best way to become popular with the males in the school was to sleep around. This didn't win her many female friends in the school or in her area. But she was careful though pregnancy with out a licence was illegal. Basically the law stated before you could conceive a child you had to of done the nation a service for example been to university or joined one of the armed services or as rumour had it be in the upper one percent of the rich families in the country. But this was pretty basic if you lived in the scraggy areas of the country the main inner city area and had no hope of a good future it was illegal to bare children with spies everywhere anything for a reward of up to ten thousand credits for information to The Party of law breaking would be swiftly dealt with. She had heard that a female in twenties in Bournemouth's rough area had become pregnant and had kept in secret but she had been sold out by someone and just before she gave birth she was taken away and the bay was placed into state care or had been fostered by a childless couple in the upper classes. But the woman was never heard from again. She had thought that if she won she was pretty much given the freedom to do what ever she wanted to do so she could easily get a licence. She had thought even though the laws where more than often harsh but they where fair to keep the population in order. Even though she was considered to be a bad person in the eyes of most people she thought that this game would show them maybe she was a bad person but then again they had never played the game only watched. She thought that as she had eliminated a few of the competing players she would then have to then at some point face the main players. If it came down to it she knew that she had to lay her hands on a gun sooner rather than later.

She looked nearby the body of Lucy still lay there with a vacant expression in her eyes the wind slowly blew her hair as she stood up and took a huge long drink of water. Her battle now was beginning as she knew the longer she stayed alive the chances of who ever she encountered would be a fight to the death. She looked around and decided to head west.


	19. Day 1 1500 35 Remain

Sam Huston was sweating in the mid afternoon sun he was overweight and wore glasses and suffered some harsh abuse off all the year and even the younger classes in the school

Sam Huston was sweating in the mid afternoon sun he was overweight and wore glasses and suffered some harsh abuse off all the year and even the younger classes in the school. He had learnt early on to just ignore it. He had thought that yesterday he would never have to see his tormenters again. The main people who bullied him where Bradley and Chelsea who bullied him to no end Peter Gregor had also bullied him but Sam had heard is name announced in the first announcement which did make him feel good as well as the two members of Chelsea gang as well. He sat on a bench in the middle of the town centre but out of sight after he left the building he had checked his weapon which was a yo-yo which was a complete dud weapon. Sam was hungry he had already eaten two loaves of bread and drunk all his water he hadn't really thought about the consequences of doing that. He really was a mummy's boy and now that was the one person he wanted. A tear formed in his eye. He knew deep down he was going to die he would be hunted. No one would help him as he remembered his nickname Smelly Sammy as to be fair his hygiene wasn't the best. No one in the summer lessons would sit next to him if they could help it. He remembered a few days ago when he was getting his lunch Bradley had kicked his tray out of his hands. He had started to cry. Matthew had stood up and picked his tray up and smiled at him and laughed and gave him some of his credits and told him go and get another one. Although Matthew didn't really pay him much attention it did make him feel a lot better that at least there where people in the year that would look after him. Then came a terrible thought what if Matthew was playing the game would he kill him or torture him? He looked around there was a bridge leading across a deep valley with a main road leading across it. Sam decided to head across it and then head down the road which lead into the valley as there was cover there. He tried to run as fast as he could which wasn't very fast as he heard a voice calling him.

"Sam! Wait up mate!" called the voice. Sam looked around to see James Fairfield running after him.

"James! Oh my God are you ok?" replied Sam happily "What happened." He stopped midsentence as he saw dried blood covering his shirt and blazer and a slight smear over his face.

"Oh my God! You're playing the game!" cried Sam as he started to back away from James.

James punched Sam in a face shattering his glasses and knocking him to the floor.

"Yeah I am blubber ball and you always pissed me off by crying all the time and pissing us all of now I am going to do what some one should done at the beginning of the game! I'm amazed that you have lasted so long!" Sam started to crawl away with tears in his eyes.

"Please James I've never annoyed you please don't kill me!" begged Sam as he staggered to his feet. He backed up against a barricade across the bridge everything seemed to go in slow motion. James took his Uzi out and raised it towards Sam a hail of bullets tore into Sam and ripped his body apart but the bullets also took out the barricade Sam toppled back and plunged from the highest point of the bridge down into the valley which was about a hundred feet down. Sam was still alive when he went over the side he screamed a few spilt seconds his body crashed through a small bird house built for ducks and swans on a small island in a giant pond. James looked down he knew Sam was defiantly dead he looked around and ran quickly into the cover of a deserted college building which had woodland cover as he knew the gunshots would attract attention.

In the control room some of the technicians gasped at the brutality of Sam's death. Black watched in awe as he watched live viewing figures suddenly jumped over 3 to fifty five million.

"Rerun that death from every angle you can get and put it on the net streams latest kill!" Black ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied a technician.

Over the web it showed Sam's death in slow motion crashing through the bird house.

The live BRBG chat rooms where alive with people talking about Sam's death.

BEST DEATH SO FAR!

OUCH!

JEZZE THAT GUY IS EVIL

I THINK HE GOING TO WIN

NAH THAT CRAZY BLONDE BIRD!

HOLY SHIT!

THIS IS FANASTIC WE NEED ACTION!

THAT HAS GOT TO ONE OF THE BEST DEATHS EVER IN THE PROGRAM SERIES!

BETTER THAN THE ROLL OFF THE CLIFF IN SEASON 2


	20. Day 1 1600 34 Remain

Matthew poked Laura she groaned as she woke up

Matthew poked Laura she groaned as she woke up.

"Hey wake up sweetie it's nearly five we got an hour before they announce any more danger zones and any more of us who have been killed."

Laura rubbed her eyes and looked sleepy still.

"You've been asleep for four hours babe. I didn't really want to wake you but there have been gunshots reasonably close by about an hour ago but nothing since. I think we lost one maybe two more of us."

Laura sat up on the bed and smiled and Matthew, her eyes always shone brightly in the morning Matthew had noticed. He usually stayed the night at hers every Friday and Saturday. He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Listen we'll figure a way out of this and my plan will come to fruition in a few hours ok we just got to wait till it gets dark and then we'll be safeish" Matthew remarked. "How about dinner I got baked beans on toast." He smiled. He knew the situation they where in was hopeless but a sense of humour in the situation could make the mood lighter.

"Matthew I love you so much." Smiled Laura as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too" he replied.

Joanna Holly ran along the deserted railway track north she knew that if she kept moving she would be able to at least stand a chance. She had an electric drill as her weapon. She knew she would never kill anyone as it just wasn't in her, but if it did come down to it she would defend herself if she got attacked. She kept up her pace as she was in the county athletics team with Caroline so she had good stamina. Suddenly her heart missed a beat someone had just stood out from behind a row of trees.

It was Alex Masters; he was holding a stun gun, he was twitching and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Ah Joanna!" smiled Alex as he slowly moved towards her. His finger twitched on the trigger of his stun gun and it fired at Joanna. She screamed as she took a two thousand volt shock she fell to the gravel twitching.

"Looks like I got myself a sweet treat!" smiled Alex as he jogged towards her.

Joanna's mind went red.  
"No not like this! This sick bastard is not going to rape me! I'll die before he can lay his slimy paws on me! Oh God I can't move! No not like this! I swear to God I'll stop you! Mussels returning to normal I can move!" Just as this thought entered her brain Alex was standing over her. Joanna aimed a swift and deadly kick right between Alex's legs! Alex howled in pain as he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"You bitch I'll fucking kill you for that!" he gasped trying to get his words together.

"You piece of shit Masters! You tried to rape me and for that you got your wish we'll play the game and I swear only one of us will walk out alive and one clue it isn't going to be you! You sack of shit!"

Joanna stood up and punched Alex as hard as she could in the nose. His nose shattered sending blood and bone all over her. Joanna screamed as she continued to punch Alex's face. Alex face was becoming swollen from all the punishment it had taken. He gasped Joanna punched him in the jaw separating it. He fell to the ground.

"Ok bitch you mangled me good" he stammered which seemed to sound more like a mumble due to his jaw being fractured. "I'll fucking kill you!" Joanna looked around and saw broken beer bottle lying on the ground she stabbed it straight through Alex's eye and into his brain. Alex stopped moving and fell to the ground. Blood spurted over Joanna as she kneeled on the ground.

"Sick bastard. Now I'm going to find Katie Lee and everything will be ok" she stammered. Suddenly a noise made her jump it was an electric drill whirling that was the last thing she ever heard as the drill had gone through the back of her neck and through her jugular vein. Joanna's jugular vein poured all of her life force she fell face first into the gravel. Bradley Asagba looked at his victim and smiled as he held the drill. When he had seen the fight he knew they where both easy targets but choose to watch and then kill the winner. Easy targets.


	21. Day 1 1700 32 Remain

Dave sat down and looked at Andy and Scarlett

Dave sat down and looked at Andy and Scarlett. He looked sad as looked at them.

"Ok I'll tell you what happened to me then."

"About what happened to you last year?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah" replied Dave he sat crossed legged on the ground.

"Well as you know I am from Cornwall my school Turo High School Year 13 Set B where picked last year at the end of season four. Yeah they can be sneaky bastards on how they get you school trips exams as we had and the way they got us was in a Party Lecture so there was forty of us in the year and my girlfriends was also in the year. We got joined by two convicts who where seriously up for the game. Anyway my girlfriend Helen Proctor was the first girl out into the game zone I was fifteenth out. By that time I found two of my class dead. Someone was playing I was armed with a pistol and I was so scared. We played on Game Zone Omega which was a purpose built area in the Irish sea a massive rig in the middle of sea I think it was about three or miles each way. Fear had taken over all ready I found one of the convicts dead next with a sword impaled through her chest there was defiantly up for the game. I got shot at by one of my classmates I don't know what happened to me then I fired back and God help me I killed her. The fear took over and I played anyone I encountered I killed friends who I had known all my life I killed without mercy or hesitation. The first announcement went through nine dead. But not Helen she was still alive. That was good all I could think of was protecting her. If I eliminated the competition Helen would still be alive and then I could save her. The second announcement came and went. We where down to twenty students by then. The game was moving fast Again Helen was still alive. I got attacked by the other convict a couple of hours later and I managed to throw him over the side of the rig in the rules of the game you go over side automatic collar detonation. The third announcement came down to nine then it happened a massive fire fight six of classmates all got into the fight all six dead down to three Helen, Kevin and me. Then I found Kevin's body still a fresh kill. It dawned on me she was playing. She was waiting for me she was armed to the teeth. An Uzi, grenades, a flame thrower and a fucking riot gun. We where on the helicopter pad when she attacked me she fired the riot gun at me first and the blast blew me back. Reasoning with her was impossible survival took over with me. I fired one shot and it hit her straight in the head. As soon as she fell I ran over to her I held her close to me she was already dead. Then came the victory part. The current champion and the winner of fastest game ever recorded. I got put in front of the press and made to smile. They tell you got to smile! Sick bastards I was injured quite badly and spent three months in hospital. I had to repeat the year and I get the school which get chosen. Fucking great and also I was told to shut up about my win that's why I never spoke to anyone. If you want to know a secret the head of year won the second battle royale. She the current kill champion. Nice school that got picked for me."

"Dave I'm so sorry" cried Scarlett she had tears in her eyes.

"We'll beat this game" said Andy with a lot of hope in his voice.

"We will and I will rip them apart for putting all of us in this situation. Even the ones who are playing we'll make it for everybody all of us."

Suddenly the peace was interrupted by classical music. Requiem Prologue it was time for the 6pm announcement.


	22. Day 1 1800 32 Remain

"Good Evening my students

"Good Evening my students!" Miss Hall's voice bellowed across the game zone. "It is now time for the six pm announcements! I am a bit saddened by the lack of pace shown by you lot! Well onto the names of the dead students first up we have girl number six Edwards Lucy, boy number twenty Huston Sam, boy number twenty three Masters Alex and wrapping it up girl number twenty four Holly Joanna! The rating are continuing to spike so do keep up the killings and what a spike they got for unlucky Sam. Ok danger zones well at nineteen hundred we'll have H6, twenty one hundred we'll have A1 and wrapping it up at twenty three hundred we'll have H2 that is all keep it up!"

The game zone fell into silence again. Dave looked at Scarlett and Andy.

"Dave what does that mean that a rating spike happened?" asked Scarlett.

"It basically means that Sam died horribly and the public loved it." Replied Dave maybe a little harshly.

"We're all dying out there four more dead" Andy said softly.

"Yeah I know that" replied Dave. "We should stay here as it is safe for the time being see nobody apart from us in this sector." They where in G7 although to the east was a danger zone they didn't really need to move as long as nobody can reasonably close to them.

"Now do you get it? People are playing and well we got to think about every move carefully if we have to move we will but we got to think where and how. If we make a mistake then we will be on the announcements and I have intension of doing that!" Dave said with a ray of hope.

"We're going to beat them at there own game and I will make sure that they pay for all the deaths they have caused in the past five years!" Andy said.

"That's good thinking Andy we'll do it and make them pay for everything they have done" smiled Dave.

"We have a good plan to deal with when the time is right until then stay here Scarlett you should try and sleep for two hours then Andy sleep then I will but when I sleep make sure you keep an eye on the tracer anybody enters the sector wake me up straight away! Got it?"

"Got it" replied Scarlett. She had hope now and that was all that mattered.


	23. Day 1 1900 32 Remain

"Jesus Christ" Matthew muttered under his breath as he looked at his watch it had just turned 19

"Jesus Christ" Matthew muttered under his breath as he looked at his watch it had just turned 19.00.

Laura was sitting on the bed sobbing. She had been good friends with Lucy Edwards all of her life. They had always known each other and when the government had taken Kelly to play the first game of Battle Royale, Lucy had come around straight away and hugged her and told her to be brave. Laura had felt so bad that she hadn't found Lucy and then she would still be alive.

Matthew was feeling bad too about Sam Huston's death. He knew that Sam wouldn't hurt a fly and he must have been terrified being all-alone in the game. He guessed that no one would have helped him as it would of meant a certain death as Sam couldn't run and if it came down to a fire fight or a head to head confrontation he would either have no chance or if was armed he would never survived as from what Matthew had known Sam wouldn't hurt a fly and even though this game ran on fear there where still some who would never play. Matthew began to think about something his plan was hinging on the fact that they didn't run into anyone if they did and they where hostile, Matthew was armed but killing a classmate? That was nearly unthinkable but he knew that his classmates where playing the game and they would have no trouble on killing on sight he thought that the bad kids Bradley and Chelsea would of played but he was still in shock about Caroline and James. Two good friends of his would now try and kill him on sight. This was depressing he thought. He began to think about the twenty-eight who where dead. All their faces drifted by him. He began to think about his plan again thus would have to work as he was going to save the rest.

In the lifeboat station Samantha Wicks was sitting on a desk while Alexandra was asleep on the bed. Samantha was so glad that Alexandra was here and they would look out for each other. Both of them had heard nearby gunshots and the announcements had made them even more scared. But the main thing was they where still alive but if the zone went to a danger zone they would have to leave, or it became to dangerous to stay around here they would leave. The good things about where they had a lot of cover if they had to leave across the road were a lot of tall buildings with a lot of alleys. But that could be a bad thing as well someone could pop them off in an alley or from a building. But they had no reason to think like this until the situation changed. So far they had done what was required survival but the two girls had made a pact stay tighter until the end.

Alexandra was dreaming she kept thinking about the tiny village in Poland where she had lived it was in the country and was beautiful she had friends there who maybe would be hoping that she would survive. It was a weird dream she kept hearing voices in her head. But the voices didn't make sense the nightmare continued Alexandra wanted to wake up screaming which she did. Samantha jumped as Alexandra woke up crying, Samantha hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just had the most terrible dream," cried Alexandra. "It seemed so real."

"Nightmares are like that." Reassured Samantha. "I don't know this is true but when you dream the brain is sorting out the good from the bad the bad gets filed away but occasionally the bad files get overfilled and that's when you have a nightmare."

Alexandra nodded that sounded true she had heard something similar before. She touched the collar around her neck. It itched as it was metal and it was still quite hot so it had left a rash. But she knew much better than to try and yank it off. It was crazy the game had been going on for over nineteen hours and all Alexandra was to wake up in her bed screaming as if this was a bad dream, but it wasn't. The nightmare was real and they would have to face it tighter. Alexandra began to think that other people weren't going to play either.

"Maybe we should try and find some of the others?" suggested Alexandra as she stood up.

"Possibly but if we do that it has got to be dark and we have to be very careful about where we go and how we make the moves. We can't just run and hope for the best there are some people who are playing and they will kill on sight.

She looked at her watch it was nearly 20.00


	24. Day 1 2000 32 Remain

"Ok then so what do we do then

"Ok then so what do we do then?" asked Scarlett as she saw Dave fall asleep. He was physically shattered he had been up for over eighteen hours and had been running on adrenaline now that had worn off he was asleep. Before he had fallen asleep he had given Andy his tracer and told him if anyone entered the sector wake him up straight away.

"Keep awake and keep our minds on the time in hand." Replied Andy.

"I feel so sorry for Dave he has been through hell and now is going through it again."" Said Scarlett sadly.

"Well he's helping us and I think that he has got a plan to get us out of the game alive." Smiled Andy, "Hey Scarlett this is sad but I am glad you're with me I don't know if I would be alive if I hadn't met you up so soon and then when Jade attacked us I think we would have been killed by her if we weren't saved by Dave."

"Yeah that's true but let's be thankful that we are still alive." Nodded Scarlett.

"I know there are others out there who are thinking the same thing. I hope we can find Matthew. I bet that he's found Laura by now and I know he would never play the game." Andy said with a smile.

Dave was dreaming. This was his nightmare he had had for over a year now.

Beep, beep, beep. Went the monitor which was monitoring his vital signs his eyes fixed on the glaring white light above him as two nurses looked down on him.

"Ah he's awake!" One of the nurses said.

"Good I'll inform Captain Black and Doctor Davidson" the other nurse said as she left.

"Now stay still I don't want any trouble off you" the nurse said.

Dave was trying to remember how he got here. He had won the program. He remembers that then the helicopter ride back to the main land where he had to parade in front of the press.

"Here is then new winner and the fastest ever winner of the program." Shouted an official. Camera flashes went off as Dave looked dazed and confused but he had remembered what Captain Black had told him.

"Remember to smile!"

Dave thought that would be good thing to do just to avoid any trouble as he had already had insulted the soldiers who had dragged him back to where the game had started.

He smiled and gave the thumbs up to the media. Then he was dragged away again. Ah yes it came back to him now. As soon as he was out of sight of the media one of the soldiers he had insulted had hit on the back of the head with a rifle and knocked him out.

"Mr Jordan glad to see you awake" Black's voice always made Dave feel cold.

"Great this is all I need you here I suppose you are going to congratulate me on my victory Black?" Dave asked with no disguise of sarcasm.

"You are disrespectful Jordan but you have been given this by our great Leader and I suggest you ware it at all times. If you ever shoot your mouth off like that again this may save your neck."

Black handed him a medallion, Dave looked surprised but put it on.

"Where are my parents?" Dave asked coldly.

"Yes they unfittingly objected to your class participating and well you know the punishment for that don't you."

Dave nodded as tears swelled up in his eyes.

Andy looked at the tracer there was a blip in the sector ware they were in and was approaching them. He shook Dave awake.

"Dave wake up we got company!" Andy whispered.

Dave woke up with start and then grabbed his shotgun.

"Wait Dave don't kill them please!" begged Scarlett.

"Only if they fire first!" Dave smiled at them. "Trust me"

Andy and Scarlett followed Dave through the undergrowth as they saw Oliver White looking around he was looking for someone. He had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Should we let him know we're here?" asked Scarlett. She liked Oliver he was a kind guy in school and never would hurt anybody. Oliver looked over in the direction where they where hiding and started to move towards them.

Dave stood up cocking his shotgun.

"That's far enough kiddo!" he said softly.

"Whoa wait I ain't playing!" Oliver said falling over into the grass.

"Dave hold up!" called Andy as he ran over to Oliver.

"Oliver how are you?" he exclaimed picking him up.

"Am ok! Now I see that you're with him and Scarlett. Not what I would call my first idea of who would be with you"

Oliver stood up and smiled at the three. "Listen I ain't staying long at all I got to find someone."

"Who?" asked Andy sounding curious.

"Katie Lee I got to find her. But the game zone so big you're the first I've see up close I seen others but I didn't want to get involved."

"Who did you see?" asked Scarlett.

"Before we get any more comfortable let's get under some cover." Growled Dave. The other three nodded as they quickly heading back into the woods. From their advantage point they could see across the town which was being used for the game zone.

"Ok where are you going to check then?" asked Dave to Oliver.

"I'll check the town centre next I'll stay for a few minutes more"

"You better be damn careful there too many places for everything to go wrong and get attacked. Are you armed?" asked Dave.

"Sort of I got a stick of dynamite" said Oliver with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I don't even smoke and got no matches or a lighter"

Dave reached into his blazer and handed him a box of matches. "Now just make damn sure if you use it be as far away from the explosion as possible ok? Sorry to sound patronising but you know?"

"Yeah I know" Smiled Oliver as he stood up.

"Good luck mate" smiled Andy, Scarlett hugged him as he turned to leave.

"When I find Kate Lee we'll look for you" smiled Oliver as he headed down the steep road towards the town.


	25. Day 1 2100 32 Remain

Matthew sat up and started to get ready for his plan he thought about two hours to get everything ready and then maybe they'll wait for the new announcement and danger zones and then they'll make a move

Matthew sat up and started to get ready for his plan he thought about two hours to get everything ready and then maybe they'll wait for the new announcement and danger zones and then they'll make a move. He had tried to talk Laura out of coming with him but she had told him that they had made a deal to stay together and that's what they would be doing till the end. Matthew had tried to tell her that it was too dangerous but she had put her foot down. Matthew was armed and he hoped that he wouldn't have to use the gun but if they got attacked he would protect her. His plan was simple nearby there was a petrol station nearby he had planned to fill up as many bottles or petrol canisters as he could and when using a pram he had found in the hallway. He then would hopefully set fire to the pram and push it down the hill near the hospital and into the power generator for the hospital he had hoped that his would cut the power to the collars and then they could all try and escape but this was a long shot but he had hoped that this would work for the sake of the remaining students. Laura had been helping him they had found over fifteen empty bottles but the risk they had to take was going to be incredible but they would hopefully succeed. He had felt sad for the twenty eight students who where dead as no one deserved this. The game was still going on this was the only to stop the game and if he stopped for them. He didn't want to know what would happen if it failed. He knew that if it did he would keep Laura alive till the end until it became too dangerous and then he would save one bullet and save Laura by killing himself one shot to the temple and she'll be safe. He had planned to take her on holiday in August to United Confederation of America. He knew that the chances of that happening now where next to nothing but still where there is hope there is always a way. Hope didn't play much part in the game but he would try and make the hope factor improve.

Ion the northern part of the town centre two student who had found each other in the later part of the afternoon where both sitting down on a balcony out of sight above a fire station. They where Gemma Phillips and Victoria Herm both girls were not fighters Gemma had pretty long blonde hair and if she had made an effort she could be very attractive but she wanted to concentrate on her studies to become a doctor while Victoria wanted to be a Vet she was nerdy with thick framed glasses but she was a kind girl who always kept a look out for her friends. She had found Gemma earlier during the afternoon sobbing under a tree she had talked her out of slashing her wrists with her assigned weapon a knife. While Victoria weapon was a mallet which had no use at all. The two girls had hidden here in terror at least they would be safe here. They hoped they both looked up as they heard footsteps walking up the steps. Unfertile they where by a wall with a thirty foot drop to the ground they both looked up and saw Caroline walk up the steps. Caroline looked at them and smiled and raised her riot gun at them and fired once the two girls where blown back straight threw the wall into the fire station both suffered horrible injuries as they both where blown through the wall both where dead upon the impact with the wall. Caroline looked at the two dead bodies. No by her guess this made it thirty dead now but she had to allow for other deaths but she was happy. This made her closer to the victory she deserved. She walked away smiling but she knew now this would start to get dangerous there where going to be players out there now and she would have to get them soon to stand any chance. This was her show.


	26. Day 1 2200 30 remain

"That's the quickest way to get yourself killed" Dave said as he watched the sun set over the east over the sea

"That's the quickest way to get yourself killed" Dave said as he watched the sun set over the east over the sea. It was eerily beautiful.

"What do you mean?" asked Andy as he walked up to him.

"Looking for someone you can walk straight into an ambush. What if she's playing the game?" Dave replied.

"Kate Lee I don't think she would" Andy stopped midsentence. He knew that having heard gunfire the chances would be that she maybe one of the players in the game. He remembered Jade she was going to play the game and she could have killed them.

"My point exactly we don't know who is playing and who is not the point of the game is fear and you can't trust anybody."

"Well then why do you trust us then?" asked Andy.

"Because I just do that's why." replied Dave.

"Tell me then." Asked Andy he wanted an answer.

"I want to save you guys as well we can beat the game I got an idea but the idea will wait till the time is right ok." Dave replied.

"What about the others?" asked Andy.

"If and when we meet anybody else we'll help them too but only if they agree to team up with us.

"So what if they don't team up with us?" asked Andy.

"Let them go I won't force anybody to join us like Oliver he was searching if he does find Katie Lee and she doesn't kill Oliver and they make it back to us then we'll team up with them but not before ok?" said Dave sadly. He wished he could make Andy understand how the game worked.

"Listen I know there will be others not playing but the others will play look at my experiences last year I played the game to try and save my girlfriend but this time it will be different."

Scarlett sat quietly beside the other two. "Then what are we going to do then?" she asked quietly.

"Wait till midnight and then we'll see until then we'll stay here." Dave replied.


	27. Day 1 2300 30 Remain

"Ok then Laura are you all set then

"Ok then Laura are you all set then?" asked Matthew as he opened the front door to the flat where they had hidden.

"Yeah I am ready just please be careful" replied Laura as she peered out.

The street lights were on if this was any normal town they could just be going for a late night stroll as long as you had a reasonable excuse the police or Death Squads would leave you alone if you were out in built up areas. The one good thing about this crime was at an all time low in the Republic. You had to carry your identity card at all times and if you were stopped without it you were liable to be arrested and sent to jail with out trial if the police caught you but if you were caught without your identity card by the Death Squads they had the power to execute you there and then. So people always carried their identity cards.

Matthew looked around and then at his watch. "Hey listen we'll wait till the announcements ok?"

"Ok but then we got to do this quickly."

In the control room Miss Hall was watching the activity where Matthew and Laura were. Captain Black walked up to her.

"Miss Hall shall I have their collars blown?" he asked.

Miss Hall looked at him and glared at him.

"No Captain you will not!" Max said softly. "That would be very bad for ratings and I know that Miss Hall will keep a good eye on them. Your dismissed Captain." Max said without a hint of hesitation.

"Yes sir." Captain Black replied saluting Max. Max returned the salute and walked over to Miss Hall. "Let those two have there attempt I know they'll try but chances are they'll encounter someone and well then they'll be eliminated. Ok now as it nearly day two can I take bets on who is going to win? Miss Hall we'll start with you."

"Mm well considering the style the person is using I'll say James Fairfield." Miss Hall smiled.

"Good choice." Max replied. "Anybody else?"

"Sir I think Caroline Stead!" replied a solider.

"Why private?"

"Sir because she is showing sheer cold blooded killing!"

"Agreed good choice Private!"

"Sir!" a Death Squad private called out. "Bradley Asagba! I think he'll come into his own during the next two days!"

"Yes I can see where you are coming from private. Good call."

"What about Dave Jordan?" asked Captain Black.

"Dave Jordan? Could be an outsider I guess survived the hardest program location run. Ok not a bad choice."

"The other girl who's playing Chelsea Groves?" asked a female solider. "I like how she not armed with a gun and taken out quite a few already."

"Ah yes Chelsea Groves I forgot about her good choice!" Max walked up to Miss Hall. "I apologise for treading on your feet there but I want to keep those two alive as I think there will be something interesting happening to them."

"Agreed sir. Miss Hall looked at the time 23.59.57. "Start the music."

Over the entire game zone Vivaldi's spring in E major played over the game zone it was again time for the announcements.


	28. Day 2 0000 30 Remain

"It's midnight my student

"It's midnight my student! Well done to all of those of you how have made it this far! Ok then I will get onto the new casualty list ok there are two new casualties they are girl number nine Gemma Phillips and Girl number twenty Victoria Herm. Now then onto the danger zones at one am we have F6, three am we have E4 and finally at 5am we have C3 Ok keep it up you only forty eight hours left!"

STUDENY MATRIX

SUBJECT KING JAMES HIGH SCHOOL YEAR 13 SET A B C

TOTAL 60 STUDENTS

30 MALE 30 FEMALE

CURRENT CASULTY LIST

Boy 1 James Fairfield

Girl 1 Laura Jones

Boy 2 Oliver White

Girl 2 Samantha Wicks

Boy 3 Wayne Thomas

Girl 3 Tara Fitzpatrick KIA

Boy 4 Kinglsey Adams

Girl 4 Caroline Stead

Boy 5 William Wheatear

Girl 5 Zoe Thompson KIA

Boy 6 Dave Jordan

­

Girl 6 Lucy Edwards KIA

Boy 7 Carl Black

Girl 7 Lynda Adams

Boy 8 Brett Sands

Girl 8 Sandra Walker KIA

Boy 9 Mario Baggio KIA

Girl 9 Gemma Phillips KIA

Boy 10 Bradley Asagba

Girl 10 Lizzy Lambert KIA

Boy 11 Tim McClane KIA

Girl 11 Heidi Amies KIA

Boy 12 Wesley David

Girl 12 Hannah Kidman

Boy 13 Daniel St John Smyth KIA

Girl 13 Eda Tasan KIA

Boy 14 James Walker KIA

Girl 14 Tammy Lane

Boy 15 Matthew Weeks

Girl 15 Michelle Cartwright

Boy 16 Mike Coulthard KIA

Girl 16 Alice Smith KIA

Boy 17 Peter Gregor KIA

Girl 17 Anna Gale

Boy 18 James Farmer

Girl 18 Annika Jordan KIA

Boy 19 Nick Freeman

Girl 19 Joey Caulfield KIA

­

Boy 20 Sam Huston KIA

Girl 20 Victoria Herm KIA

Boy 21 Andy Wainnwright

Girl 21 Scarlett Wildman

Boy 22 Alan Scott KIA

Girl 22 Alisa Moi KIA

Boy 23 Alex Masters KIA

Girl 23 Rachel Prichard KIA

Boy 24 Ben Price KIA

Girl 24 Joanna Holly KIA

Boy 25 Daniel Grey

Girl 25 Chelsea Groves

Boy 26 Alistair Sims

Girl 26 Alexandra Polanski

Boy 27 Richard Burrows KIA

Girl 27 Jenny Lister

Boy 28 Christian Sharpe KIA

Girl 28 Katie Lee Edwards

Boy 29 Paul Mouland KIA

Girl 29 Beth Thomas KIA

Boy 30 Paul Matthews

Girl 30 Jade Willow KIA

Current Standing at Day 2 0.00 Students Remain 30/60

MALES 17

FEMALES 13

"We are moving right away!" exclaimed Dave as he looked at his map in the moonlight the fucking tagged this zone!" We need to move right now get all the stuff we are going to head across to E6 then across into the two will take cover there I got an idea of where we can go to D3 is our target it sheltered and we have plenty of cover!" Dave had used some tape to tie the tracer over his shotgun there was nothing on the screen and he lead the other two north. This part of the game zone had no street lights so the tracer was very useful in saving them. The moonlight provided them with some help but not much.

Alexandra and Samantha walked out and started to run up a long flight of stairs they would have to careful but they just wanted to try and find other people!"

Matthew looked at his map the zone they where in went danger at three and he would have to be extremely careful. He took a deep breath and pushed the pram along with Laura following close behind him it was game time.


	29. Day 2 0100 30 Remain

Matthew looked around the car park and the petrol station where deserted

Matthew looked around the car park and the petrol station where deserted. He looked at Laura and smiled at her this was it the time to make the plan work. He nodded at her and the two ran across the car park.

Alexandra and Samantha looked around they had reached the town centre they looked nervous as they stood at a junction there was a whistling sound and Samantha fell on the floor there was an arrow in the side of head. Alexandra screamed as another arrow speed from the blackness. Alexandra fell to the ground with an arrow through her heart. Chelsea looked from her hiding place in the train station car park.

"Too easy." She said softly.

Matthew had started to fill up the petrol canisters he had sent Laura behind the petrol station to look for more containers. He wished that the pumps didn't make so much noise but it was a risk he was going to take.

"Ok I nearly done Laura just two more to" Matthew stopped midsentence and looked down at his leg there was a crossbow bolt sticking out of his leg. "Monumental fuck!" he whispered as he looked where it could have come from something glisten in the darkness. Matthew ducked and threw himself on the floor. "Get out of here!" he shouted to Laura.

Laura screamed as she saw the hail of fire and she ducked behind the petrol station shop. "Matthew!" she cried.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he screamed!"

Bradley emerged out of the shadows. He walked towards Matthew who was scrambling away. Bradley opened fire again.

Chelsea who was busy searching the bags of Alexandra and Samantha had. She heard the gunfire nearby and gasped the gunfire was close but not close enough for her to be completely worried. A small explosion happened just over her head. There was a hole in a wall Caroline was standing in the middle of the road. Chelsea grabbed her bow and arrows and fired an arrow towards her.

The arrow missed Chelsea cursed as she fired again and missed but started to move towards her. She knew that if she got close enough it would be an easier kill and the riot gun (Caroline's weapon) took a few seconds to reload and fire.

Chelsea screamed and charged at Caroline she fired again but thanks to Caroline's athleticism she avoided the bow again. Chelsea threw herself on top of Caroline knocking her over and the riot gun out her hand. The two girls rolled around the floor.

Laura was wishing she could help Matthew as another hail of bullets tore through the petrol station. Matthew was hiding behind a concrete pillar. He pulled his pistol out of his blazer and spun around the pillar and opened fire on Bradley.

"Die you scum!" Matthew shouted as Bradley moved out of the way of his shots and opened fire. Matthew was hit a few times and he fell to the ground he looked down part of his right foot had been blown off Matthew felt sick and the pain was nearly unbearable he looked down again his chest was pouring with blood.

"Matthew!" cried Laura as she saw him lying on the floor.

"Run!" he screamed as Bradley walked towards him. In the fire fight some of the petrol pumps had been hit and were leaking petrol everywhere.

"Your scum Asagba come and finish me off like a man if that is possible!" Matthew growled.

Laura started to back off she didn't want to leave Matthew but she was terrified fear had overtaken her.

In the town centre Caroline and Chelsea where still fighting Caroline was being slapped by Chelsea.

"Fucking bitch! I'm going to win this game!" screamed Chelsea!

"The hell you are I'm going to win!" snarled Caroline.

Matthew watched as Bradley walked towards him. Bradley reloaded the gun that was what Matthew was waiting for. He took the matches which he had from the kitchen and one of the petrol canisters he threw the canister at Bradley covering in petrol and light the match and then put it in the box.

"Fire in the hole fucker!" Matthew snarled as he stood up and hobbled away as fast as he could. Bradley looked at the match box which seemed to go in slow motion.

Bradley went up in a fireball he screamed as he fell forwards into the petrol which was around his feet the entire petrol station blew up.

Matthew was blown forwards by the explosion about thirty feet he crashed onto the car park.

The explosion made Chelsea look towards where it had come from Caroline gabbed her riot gun and fired directly at Chelsea head. Caroline was covered in bit of brain, blood and bone as Chelsea's body fell to the floor. Caroline gasped she knew that she was lucky she survived that but now that one of the players was down. She though about investigating the explosion but though against it others would be drawn there and that could be fatal for her.

"God Damn what the hell was that?" shouted Andy as the explosion light up the sky nearby.

"I don't know but what ever it was we ain't investigating it I got three blips on the tracer one ain't moving and two are heading towards us!" growled Dave.

"If there's two they will be friendly!" Scarlett butted in.

"Christ you two are going to be the death of me!" snarled Dave but he knew Scarlett was right.

Laura had found Matthew lying on the car park badly wounded from the explosion as well as all the wounds he had got from taking out Bradley. She was carrying him with resting over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Laura I let you down and look at me I'm a mess!" Matthew moaned softly he knew that was dying and he knew that he had failed to protect Laura.

"It's ok Matthew I know you did your best did you get him?" she asked.

"Yeah I got him" Matthew smiled at Laura. "Hey stop here listen I want you to know something. I love you so much and I will always be here for you but I am not going to make it I want you to take this" He handed her his gun. "And listen Laura please don't cry." Laura's eyes were filled with tears. "Find some of the others who are not playing and join up with them and see if you can make it out of here all together." Laura held his hand as Matthew started to shake. "Hold me" he said softly as his eyes closed for the last time.

"No Matthew no!" cried Laura she gasped as she heard a shotgun being cocked. And three torches shone on her. It was Dave, Andy and Scarlett.


	30. Day 2 0200 25 Remain

Laura was crying as Andy, Scarlett and Dave looked at her.

"Laura what happened was that explosion anything to do with you?" asked Scarlett as she saw Matthew's body. "Oh my God Laura I'm so sorry." She hugged Laura who was shaking.

"Bradley he attacked us and Matthew died he killed Matthew but Matthew got him" she stammered.

Dave looked around. "Listen we better get going the blast will attract others." Dave said softly.

"I ain't leaving Matthew" cried Laura. "I won't."

"Laura come on let's go this zone will go danger in just over an hour stick with us we'll help you!" Andy said kindly.

"No I want to stay with him!" she cried.

"Laura come on." Said Scarlett softly she held out her hand Laura looked at her and remembered Matthew's words. "Find others who are not playing and join them."

She nodded and took Scarlett's hand and they ran along the disused railway track north.

Caroline had been sitting down for about five minutes she was shaking she looked at Chelsea's headless body and sighed and then she saw Alexandra and Samantha's bodies she looked and saw the kit bags scattered about she took Chelsea bow and arrow and then walked over to the other kit bags. Samantha's weapon was a Frisbee useless and then she saw something which made her smile a double barrelled shotgun. It also had four boxes if shells in Caroline now was even more deadly as she put the shotgun in her kitbag. The bow and arrow would be useful for sneak attacks and the Riot Gun would be useful for all sorts of attacks.

The fire was still burning brightly as the four ran away from it. The entire sky had been lit up by the explosion it was beautifully eerie. As the four ran up the railway track Laura felt she was in a trance she had lost her boyfriend who was lying dead at the side of the railway track and it was horrible all these people had died thirty of her classmates where defiantly dead along with Matthew and Bradley which made there around twenty eight left. She felt she was going to be sick as the strange transfer student stopped as he looked at strange device which he was carrying.

"Two traces up ahead!" he said softly.

"Are they moving?" asked Scarlett.

"No they aren't" Dave said quietly.

The four ran along as they say two bodies lying on the disused railway tracks.

On the track was Joanna Holly lying facedown in a pool of blood. Alex Masters was lying on the track also with from what Dave saw in the moonlight a piece of glass sticking out of his eye and his nose had been shattered.

"Come on we can't do anything to help these to" said Dave sadly.

"That's Joanna and Alex" said Scarlett sadly she had heard there names announced at 6pm yesterday. She looked sad as Dave put his arm on her shoulder.

"Listen we'll get some cover there's a few buildings up ahead we'll hide in there till day break." Dave said softly as the four ran towards the buildings up ahead.

A few minutes later the four had come across a few cottages after a few minutes Dave had managed to break the door down and then the four entered Dave had got Andy to help him barricade the door.

"Ok Laura you're safe with us we aren't playing we're going to find a way out of this." Said Scarlett and smiled kindly at Laura.

Laura spoke softly. "Caroline, Chelsea, Bradley and James are playing the game. Bradley dead but he was playing"

"How did you find this out?" asked Dave suddenly very interested.

"Matthew found a TV which picked up the free view of the program.

"Ok so we know we are dealing with defiantly three players. We got to worry about them then." Dave said softly.

"Caroline I would never of thought that she would have played" gasped Scarlett.

"The game gets to most people fear of dying. That's why the game works and people play the game." Dave replied.

Caroline was still catching her breath on the train station platform she was panting and sweating. She had come within moments of dying. She didn't feel any sadness about Chelsea even thought pretty much they where the same just different as Caroline had put it. She too liked to sleep around with a lot of the boys but hardly anyone from her school she preferred to sleep with the players from the local football sides. She did have a reputation for that but although she had it she did keep Eda away fro them as she felt Eda wasn't like her but she did respect Eda for that. She held her bow and arrow which formerly belonged to Chelsea and then looked at the double barrel shotgun she had acquired she smiled know she was armed and even more dangerous this was going to be an interesting few hours. She had planned her route and allowing for any chance encounters she would sleep around midday till five and then if the zone she was in didn't become a danger zone she would sleep another few hours and do her killing at night.


	31. Day 2 0300 25 Remain

In sector C5 four unlikely people had found each other within the course of the pervious twenty six hours they where Lynda Adams (girl seven), Michelle Cartwright (girl fifteen), James Farmer (boy eighteen) and Nick Freeman (boy nineteen). To say this group where an unlikely mix was an understatement the only two things that they shared where being in the same year and forced to play this game.

Lynda was an attractive girl with long black hair which was always kept neatly combed she worked as a waitress in her parents luxury hotel she rarely saw anyone from school as she was usually busy working but she didn't really mind her year maybe just the few bullies and weirdoes, Michelle Cartwright was a rather nerdy girl who loved watching soaps and would rattle on endlessly to anyone who listened by they just did out of politeness, James Farmer was ironically farmer's son who wasn't that keen on going into the family business he was well built and had short cropped blonde hair but he has hardly said a word since the game had begun and Nick Freeman was an emo with his hair dyed black and had a piercing under his bottom lip he wore grungy clothes. The Party allowed freedom of expression in music and dress as long as it wasn't against the party so pretty much you could really ware what you wanted to which did make his life a lot easier. The four had managed to find there way into a school not to dissimilar from their old school.

"Ok we need to think of something sooner rather than later." James said at last.

"No shit Sherlock we're all in this mess together." Replied Nick.

Nick was the last one to join the group around nine pm last night when he was found cowering in some bushes by the other three.

Lynda had witnessed Caroline's brutal kill of Christian in the early hours of the game and had been running and hiding ever since. She had finally found Michelle who kindly took her under her wing. Lynda had thought wow the geek has finally grown up.

"Ok so what have we all been issued with?" asked Michelle.

Lynda showed her weapon barbed wire with some kit gloves, Michelle showed her rope, James took his ice pick out and shook his head and Nick grinned and then showed them his bread knife.

The four realised that they where in trouble. No firearms and weapons which where not much use unless it came to hand to hand combat. But if the opposing person had a gun they where screwed. They all reached the same conclusion at the same time. It dawned on them that even if they could survive till late in the game they still would have to maybe kill each other to be the last one standing. But it was unlikely.

"So what do we do then?" asked Nick.

"Hide here?" asked James.

"Possibly but hiding can be dangerous" said Michelle quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynda.

"Simple we hide we will get found people who are playing will search the main building and flush us out." Replied Michelle.

"Bollocks to that I'm staying in here!" snapped Nick.

"And what do we do if this zone becomes a danger zone am I ask?" snapped James.

"Both of you shut up!" shouted Michelle. The tone of her voice surprised her as well as the three others in the room.

"Ok well it too dangerous to go anywhere at this time." Said Lynda softly.

Outside of the school a figure emerged from the shadows. James Fairfield.


	32. Day 2 0400 25 Remain

James looked around in the moonlight he could see a door which had been broken in and then it looked like it was jammed shut again but not very well. He took a deep breath hand moved towards it in the sky he could still see the fire from the explosion which had occurred a three hours ago. He took a deep breath and reloaded his gun. This was going to be destiny to win the game and avenge his brother and sisters' deaths.

"He slowly opened the door and it didn't make a sound he slowly walked into the corridor which was covered in moonlight. He sighed and looked around and then reached a junction the right hand path led upstairs while the left hand path leads towards a hall. He headed down the left corridor. He headed left and then listened carefully he could hear nothing he walked slowly towards the door and then looked through the glass in the door he could see four figures sitting down on the far side of the hall. H kicked the door open the four jumped up.

"Oh shit!" shouted Lynda as a hail of bullets tore her apart Michele was blown straight into a wall her blood covered the wall James tried to dive for cover but his hit by a volley of bullets in his head by the time he hit the ground the top half of his head was missing. Nick looked at the chaos which had just happened.

"No man not me come on James!" begged Nick. "I'm your friend I never have hurt you or done anything to you come on team up with me and I'll help you! Please man not this way!" these where the last words Nick ever said as he was blown away in a flurry of bullets.

James looked around as the four bodies lay on floor he looked at his four former year mates and sighed and then shook his head.

"Fools!" he said softly as he walked over to their kitbags and looked at there weapons he only took Nick's weapon but decided to empty Lynda's kitbag and then stuff all of the others food and water in it before leaving the way he had came.

As he left the building James started to whistle to himself he was happy with the way things where going another four decimated he just headed south across the playing fields and climbed over a small fence into a set of allotments in sector C6

In the control Centre Max had his feet up on a desk and was watching the live feed.

"I like that guy cold and merciless good man. Add another for to his total number of kills! Hey Miss Hall if he keeps this up he may better you kill ratio!" Max said smugly. Miss Hal glared at him and walked over to the control panel.

"Possible but I do think the Stead girl will take him down sooner or later." Miss Hall replied.

"Ok I'll hold you too that a thousand credits say she won't"

"You're on!"

Max took his helmet off and looked at all the cameras showing various parts of the game zone. They where showing now where the remaining twenty two students where all hiding or moving about. This game was voyeurism on a completely new scale. The biggest Battle Royale game this country had ever had. Max looked over at the contest rota twenty two remained with day two hardly begun.


	33. Day 2 0500 21 Remain

Dave sighed and put his shotgun down on the table. He looked at Laura who was asleep with her head resting on the table. Andy looked at Scarlett who was also asleep.

"Ok listen we'll hold up here until it gets too dangerous and then we'll move" Dave whispered not wanting to wake the two sleeping girls up.

Andy yawned he had little to no sleep since the game began and he was shattered. Dave passed him a cup of coffee.

"Black, four sugars listen we are all in pretty bad way here but I need you especially to keep alert. You need to be ready to fire back on anyone who attacks us. That Fairfield kid and the Stead girl they will kill us on sight without mercy. Got that? It is important that you understand the fact that anyone we now come across is a possible killer. Remember that I know what I am talking about. I know you don't want to kill anyone but remember that girl who attacked you yesterday the ginger haired one?"

"Jade you mean" replied Andy softly not wanting to disrespect Jade's memory.

"You get what I am getting at now this game has got to some of us we are getting low on time as well. By my calculations we got about forty two hours left and we'll." Dave stopped Beethoven Ode to Joy blared out of the speakers across the game zone it was now time for Day two's 6am announcement. Miss Hall's cheery voice bellowed out.


	34. Day 2 0600 21 Remain

"Good Morning everybody! Who is still alive and what a night! We have had nine eliminations fro the game a fantastic pace we'll I best list the new dead students then ok first up girl number two Wicks Samantha, then girl twenty six Polanski Alexandra, boy ten Asagba Bradley his performance went up in flames!, boy fifteen Weeks Matthew ah such a brave fight he put up as well, girl twenty five Groves Chelsea, girl seven Adams Lynda, girl fifteen Cartwright Michelle, boy eighteen Farmer James and lastly boy nineteen Freeman Nick. Ah yes the new danger zones let me see at 7am B5, 9am I2, 11am A6 that is all to the next time. The game zone fell into silence again.

**Remaining Students Analysis.**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 1 FAIRFIELD JAMES: **

**ASSIGINED WEAPON: - HUNTING KNIFE**

**CURRENT WEAPONS: - HUNTING KNIFE, WALTHER PPK, UZI 9mm, **

**FILLET KINFE, BREAD KNIFE**

**KILLS:- ALISA MOI, JAMES WALKER, ZOE THOMPSON, MIKE COULTHARD, LIZZIE LAMBERT, RACHEL PRICHARD, SAM HUSTON, LYNDA ADAMS, MICHELLE CARTRIGHT, JAMES FARMER, NICK FREEMAN. (TOTAL NUMBER KILLS 11/60)**

**PROFILE: - ****This player has completely embraced the morals of the game. A sibling of two of the original players of the program five years ago he has taken it upon himself to prove that his family will not lose the third and final child from the family. With eleven kills so far he has proven that he is a very strong contender for the final few at the very minimum. Careful thoughts to his kills are also a plus and should he continue there maybe no stopping him.**

**CONCULSION: - ****This could come down to when not if James and Caroline Stead go head to head the victor will almost certainly take the game barring any unforeseen circumstances the joint favourite to take the game.**

**CURRENTS ODDS AS OF :- 7/2 **

**SUBJECT: - GIRL 1 JONES LAURA**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - WOODEN SPOON**

**CURRENT WEAPONS: -WOODEN SPOON, COLT 45**

**KILLS: - N/A**

**PROFILE: - ****Another sibling from the original program her sister was one of the last remaining students but fell at final hour of the game to the original winner. Since her sisters death she has learnt martial arts and is well disciplined in Kung Fu. This may prove to be an advantage but her boyfriend Matthew Weeks boy fifteen having been killed in early day 2 may prove to be the straw which breaks the camels back. In terms of emotional balance she is now very fragile and may slow the group she has now teamed up with Dave Jordan boy six (see below for analysis), Andy Wainwright boy twenty one (see below for analysis) and Scarlett Wildman girl twenty one (see below for analysis) may hold the group up and may prove a fatal error in their choice to join up with her.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****Can the pen be mightier than the sword in this game? The answer is no subject has survived thus far but survival seems highly unlikely. Elimination predicted before day two is over.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 150/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 2 WHITE OLIVER**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - DYNIMATE**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - DYNIMATE**

**KILLS N/A **

**PROFILE: - ****A good student in the year Oliver is bright and intelligent student with high aspirations of being a doctor although a whiz kid at science can he use this to his advantage. Possible flaws are that he is looking for Katie Lee Edwards girl twenty eight (see below for analysis) could this be a final romantic intension? This will prove to be his undoing.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****Elimination before day two is over. Lacks the necessary physical abilities to survive.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 500/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 3 THOMAS WAYNE **

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - PLASTIC DUCK**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S):- PLASTIC DUCK**

**KILLS N/A**

**PROFILE: - ****This student has made no attempt at playing the game and is currently hiding in a beach hut. Another promising student but his assigned weapon will prove no use to him. Parents objected to the game and have been taken away for re-education on Party politics. The Death Squads showed the parents of the family mercy as the mother is currently pregnant. **

**CONCULSION: - ****A surprise that this player has made it this far having no encounters so far maybe of been more luck than skill but a complete no hoper to take the game. Elimination before midday announcement is predicted as survival skills are not the player's strong point.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 5000/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 4 ADAMS KINGSLEY**

**ASSINGNED WEAPON: - AXE**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - AXE**

**KILLS: - N/A**

**PROFILE: - ****A star football player this student has been predicted big things in the world of professional football. Thus maybe a very dark horse in the competition may bring out his competiveness could be an asset to him.**

**CONCULSION: - ****An outside bet and a dark horse this could be very interesting a late elimination looks likely though.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OG 6AM: - 25/1**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL 4 STEAD CAROLINE**

**ASSINGNED WEAPON: - HUNDRED THOUSAND VOLT RIOT GUN**

**CURRENT WEAPONS: - HUNDRED THOUSAND VOLT STUN GUN, BOW AND ARROWS, PISTOL, COLLAR DETANOR, DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN, CANDLESTICK.**

**KILLS: - CHRISTIAN SHARP, RICHARD BURROWS, JOEY CAULFIELD, GEMMA PHILIPS, VICTORIA HERM, CHELSEA GROVES. 6/60**

**PROFILE: - ****Although lacking behind in the kill ratio of James Fairfield boy one (see above) Caroline has not disappointed in the violence of kills. Her beauty also makes her popular with the male viewer see sixteen to forty year olds. Her ability to adapt to use her various weapons will prove useful as well as her athletic ability she may have a slight edge on James Fairfield. Emotionally she seems to of decided to play the game and escape with her best friend Eda Tasan killed before day 1 6am announcement her only weakness is now out of the equation.**

**CONCULSION: - ****A strong favourite to win and now she has eliminated her main female rival. She may indeed take the game. A slight favourite but joint favourite at the moment with the betting odds.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 7/2**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 5 WHEATEAR WILLIAM**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - GRENADES X 4**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - GRENADES X 4**

**PROFILE: - ****Another class wimp William from school reports seems to prefer to study over socialise with anybody. A strict loner who has no friends with in the entire year! Also it is noted that he is a vegetarian and doesn't believe in killing anything.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****A surprise that he has survived this long and will not survive the game elimination is predicted within the next twelve.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 10000/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY SIX JORDAN DAVE**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - BULLET PROOF VEST**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S):- BULLER POOF VEST, TRACER KEYED TO COLLAR FREQUENCIES, SHOTGUN, PISTOL, KINTA BALDE.**

**PROFILE: - ****This student is a current survivor from season four game forty and the current champion on time length of eighteen hours. He played the game last time but seems unwilling to kill unless necessary hence his only one kill in the game so far. Girl thirty Jade Willow saving boy twenty one Andrew Wainwright (see below) and girl twenty one Scarlett Wildman (see below) in the process. Thus forming an alliance with them. The subject is careful in his moves around the game area and has had a certain boost with the tracer which has helped him and his team which now included girl one Laura Jones (See above)**

**CONCULSIONS: - Survival**** is the key to this game and the subject has that. Armed but having formed an alliance this may prove to be fatal unless the two main players climate each other then he may turn on his new found friends? The chances of that will depend on when and where the situation may happen. But note from the Japanese Program if contestant survives all bodies will be checked prior to announcement on the winner. A strong chance should he decide to ditch the three. A definite final four place.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 9/4**

**SUBJECT: - BOY 7 CARL BLACK**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - BOOMERANG**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - BOOMERANG**

**PROFILE: - ****A student who was lucky to pass into year thirteen with help from boy fourteen James Walker (Deceased) maybe his lack of intelligence will be a major contribution to his elimination.**

**CONCULSION: - ****The big surprise that is that he has lasted this long. Surely he can not last much longer in the game. Elimination predicted by the end of day two.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 750/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY EIGHT BRETT SANDS**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - THROWING STARS**

**CURRENT WEAPONS: - THROWING STARS**

**PROFILE: - ****A rugby player who strong physical build could help him last in the game but so far has been keeping a very low profile in the game avoiding any contact with anybody which may or may not be a smart move.**

**CONCULSION: - ****Having a none encounter policy so far he maybe another dark horse in the game he does have physical strength on his side and that may prove useful. But this may seem unlikely a good chance of being in one of the final few but winning is unlikely.**

**CURRENT ODDS OF WINNING 6AM: - 25/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY TWELVE WESLEY DAVID**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - MACHETE **

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - MACHETE**

**PROFILE: - ****A book worm in school also not noted for his friend making skills a complete loner at school and does lack the ability to stay alive for much longer in the game.**

**CONCULSION: - ****At the latest elimination within twelve hours. A no hoper.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 1000/1**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL FOURTEEN TAMMY LANE**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - HEADBAND**

**CURRENT WEAPON: - HEADBAND**

**PROFILE: - ****A sensible girl who is the deputy head girl in the school. She has brains and may use them maybe to outwit the main competitors she is currently hiding in the police station which does have a lot of hiding places with girl seventeen Anna Gale (See below) the friends may be safe for now but hiding does not win games.**

**CONCULSION: - ****A possible chance to take it if she hold onto the police station but having a friend there may be fatal but as she is sensible she may kill her friend at some point? A late elimination.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 15/1**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL SEVENTEEN ANNA GALE**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - NUN CHUCKS**

**CURRENT WEAPONS: - NUN CHUCKS**

**PROFILE: - ****A close personal friend of girl fourteen Tammy Lane (see above) having known her from pre school. But in this situation could she really turn on her friend this looks unlikely.**

**CONCULSION: - ****Does she have what it takes to win? No. Elimination either by suicide or by Tammy Lane. A day two casualty at the latest.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 50/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY TWENTY ONE ANDY WAINWRIGHT **

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - MEAT CLEAVER**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - MEAT CLEAVER**

**PROFILE: - ****Another sibling of one of the players in the original program although his sister Gemma was a main player in the game. He has not shown any desire to play the game having teamed up with a possible romantic interest in girl twenty one Scarlett Wildman. (See below) also now teaming up with boy six Dave Jordan (see above) and girl one (see above) Laura Jones. He is a good student and shows plenty of promise and intelligence.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****A good player and if he does decide to play he may take it depending on eliminations he may take it all a very late elimination.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 10/1**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL TWENTY ONE SCARLETT WILDMAN**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - BO STAFF**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - BO STAFF**

**PROFILE: - ****Another gifted student who maybe in love with boy twenty one Andy Wainwright. (See above) but she hasn't said anything to him as it may have been said after the exams had past this may become also become a possible distraction from the game as love stories always get the ratings. **

**CONCULSIONS: - ****An outside chance maybe if she can get to final two with boy twenty one Andy Wainwright he may make the ultimate sacrifice to save her this could be interesting a very outside chance of victory.**

**CURRENT ODDS OF 6AM: - 12/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY NUMBER TWENTY FIVE DANIEL GRAY**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - HELMET**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - HELMET**

**PROFILE: - ****A manic depressive who has been noted that has already been selected for re-education program and will serve the country as a re-educated modification.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****This player although has a future serving the country will not in any foreseen circumstances survive and it seems likely that he will kill himself during game play it is a mystery why he has not so far done this.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 100000/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY NUMBER TWENTY SIX ALISTER SIMS**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - CHAINSAW**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S):- CHAINSAW**

**PROFILE: - ****Although this player has not featured in any major game play thus far his record shows possible mental health issues and may if confronted could play and if given right circumstances may play.**

**CONCULSIONS: -**** Another dark horse he could take it all should he be put in the right circumstance arrive**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - 14/1**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL NUMBER TWENTY SEVEN JENNY LISTER**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - VIDEO CAMERA**

**CURRENT WEAPON: - VIDEO CAMERA**

**PROFILE: - ****A strict vegan who parents objected to the game and have been taken for re education along with her younger brother and sister this player so far seems to be making a video diary of the game and when she does get eliminated at game over time her video must be found and destroyed.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****No chance the next kill is likely.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM: - N/A No odds given as subject has no chance.**

**SUBJECT: - GIRL NUMBER TWENTY EIGHT KATIE LEE EDWARDS**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - COLT .45**

**CURRENT WEAPON(S): - COLT .45**

**PROFILE: - ****A current search by Boy number two Oliver White (see above) but she has not made her feelings known about the above subject could there be a romance in this game if so a ratings spike could be a chance here can Romeo and Juliet be a ratings spike we hope so.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****Only one may survive does Oliver White have enough to take her to end game and kill himself? No these two will be the death of each other possible day three elimination.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 100/1**

**SUBJECT: - BOY NUMBER THIRTY PAUL MATTHEWS**

**ASSIGNED WEAPON: - MIRROR**

**CURRENT WEAPON: - MIRROR**

**PROFILE: -**** This subject seems to be in a daze it seems a miracle that he has lasted this long into the game. A devoted Church of England. This is due to his upbringing his father is a priest in Bournemouth. He seems to be having divine interventions but his weapon is unless.**

**CONCULSIONS: - ****Can he survive unlikely but then we have had a winner who never played the game see Season 5 game 7 but this trait unlikely to be repeated.**

**CURRENT ODDS AS OF 6AM 500/1 **


	35. Day 2 0700 21 Remain

Paul Matthews looked around; the sun was already shinning brightly in the sky as he sat cross legged in a church yard he felt safer as he nearer to his faith. In Great Britain religion was tolerated so it was kept quiet but the government did allow it as a freedom of expression. Paul had felt lost since this game had started he had heard the names of thirty nine friends of his who he would never see again. He knew deep down that he wouldn't get out alive and he would never kill anyone as it was wrong. You shall not kill the sixth commandment sunk deep into his mind. He began to think what if he hid and waited till everybody else had been eliminated. No that was wrong and he would try and help some of the others he looked in his blazer pocket he still had his bible which he always read he thought of who this would help him. God helps those who help themselves sprung to his mind. He stroked by his blonde hair and looked around the area he was in was deserted he grabbed his pack and ran off towards up the hill past a few shops.

Not to far away Jenny Lister was sitting hiding in a bush she held her weapon which was a video camera and continued her documentary which she hoped that would find a way out of here and get the public to see what it was really like in this game. The sick bastards paid to watch them die in front of the cameras.

"Ok it's about seven thirty in the morning and I am one of surviving students I have been lucky so far but as you see over there that's where the petrol station blew up last night." As she pointed the camera towards a smoking area of the game zone, she took a deep breath and emerged out of hiding place and slowly made her way across a bridge. SH suddenly froze standing on the other side was Alistair Sims and he was holding a chainsaw. Alistair looked at her his head was covered in sweat he pulled the cord and started the chainsaw. He charged at Jenny as he she gasped in shock. She backed up against part of the bridge she looked down and saw she was about fifty feet form the ground jumping would be suicide. Alistair charged at her Jenny screamed and ducked the momentum took him over the bridge he screamed as he went over and there was a sickening thud and groan then a loud metallic clang. Jenny hardly daring to look over and saw that Alistair was impaled on and old semaphore signal through his neck is body was twitching and then slid down the signal post and came to a stop. The sight made Jenny feel sick. She gasped and then threw up all over the pavement she scrambled away and was nearly in tears as she stumbled away and headed towards the town centre.


	36. Day 2 0800 20 Remain

"We better get going" Dave said softly.

The house where they where hiding in was close to the danger zone which had gone danger at 5am and this made Dave uncomfortable. He had already raised this with the three and they had agreed as it was light it may or may not be safe for them to travel but they did have the advantage of Dave's weapon a tracer which could tell them if anyone is nearby. It was an advantage they had to use it to there best ability. Dave stood up and looked at Laura she was sitting staring blankly into space with a vacant look in her eyes. Dave looked at her and clicked her fingers in front of her. For a few moments there was no response. Then Laura looked up at him.

"We're leaving in a few minutes Laura are you up for moving?" asked Dave softly.

"Yes." She replied nodding softly her voice hardly being louder than a whisper. She wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. She put a brave face on and smiled she was going to be brave. The four walked out Dave to the lead holding his shotgun and lead holding his shotgun which he had taped the tracer to it to keep his hands free there was nothing in the area. On the tracer showed three blips which where Scarlett, Andy and Laura. They moved slowly around the housing estate and moved slowly a lot even though the tracer showed no danger. It was wiser to be safe than sorry

"Okay let's be careful we going to cross this wasteland and it's right of the end of this grid zone ok." Dave said quietly. The other three nodded they looked at the wasteland and it looked dangerous there seemed to be enough cover but still was looking dangerous. The four started to run across the wasteland when Dave suddenly froze there was a blip on the screen then came a sudden blast which exploded about thirty meters in front of them. Caroline was standing on a garage roof about half a mile away from them.

The four flew back from the explosion. They struggled to their feet as their ears where ringing as Caroline leapt off the garage roof and landed on the wasteland.

Dave fired his shotgun wildly at her and he missed.

"Shit!" cried Dave as Caroline avoided his shot.

Caroline had ducked behind a small building and then fired her riot gun at them and missed just.

Dave fired back and shouted at Andy and Scarlett.

"Get out of here!"

"No way we're staying tighter!" shouted Andy in reply.

"Shut up Andy and listen I'll keep an eye on Laura we'll meet up again meet at the train station in town ok!"

Andy nodded as he stood up and ran with Scarlett as he heard Dave's shot gun fire again. Caroline threw herself to the ground and crawled into a ditch hiding she knew that she wouldn't be able to get another clean shot at them she crawled away and crawled into a small drain which lead into another part of the housing estate. She took a deep breath and sat down she was nervous she hadn't expected to meet such a heavily armed group. She thought that they where foolish as only one would survive she would get them later but now she would have to wait to get them.

She combed back her blonde hair and looked around she had cut her knees crawling through the ditch and her knees where bleeding she headed back to the house she had been hiding in and looked around in the cupboard. She found some medical supplies and put and some ointment on her cut knees. She let out a little yelp and then bandaged then knees. They felt fine. She decided it was safer to rest for the moment

Although the train station was south east of them Dave had taken Laura in a northward direction. It was due to the fact that this would give them a chance to go around a danger zone nearby and then get across the town using the side roads. This was critical they didn't run into anyone. Dave tracer beeped showing Laura and Dave but it doesn't get any more traces on the screen.

Dave looked at his watch it was nearly 9am but he knew that Caroline would come after them again and this time they had to be ready it wasn't possible to overpower her with weapons they would have to use the brains to take her out and that was going to be difficult.


End file.
